Kesha Don't Cry!
by The.Worried.ChristmasOrnament
Summary: So Genevieve has moved all her life from Oklahoma to California. Now to Washington with her brother,Sam. He doesnt want to believe that she can be a werewolf. Little does he know that she is one and has a pack of her own. Rated T cause I'm still paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

My mom was moving me out here with my brother Sam. She thinks that I will be better off up in the rainy town of La Push I was mad as hell when I was told this information. I lived with my dad in Oklahoma until I was 14 when my dad was shipped out; I got to go to the mother's home stead. I had to move because he was in the army and I was raised on a base with a lot of other kids. We never moved around like a lot of other families but we never did. My mom lived in La Push. She lived there until she found a better job here in California. She was a cook at a restaurant down in Forks. She owns a five star restaurant now. She is one of the meanest chefs in town. We lived in a two bedroom pent house apartment. We lived the high life. I was not accustomed to it until I moved here with her. Now I'm having this taken away from me too.

I'm Genevieve Leighton Emilia Ava-Elizabeth Uley. My parents decided that they would go crazy with my name lucky me. When my brother got Sam. I get the Genevieve Leighton Emilia Ava-Elizabeth. Yea a mouthful. I go by Jenna. Unless you're my brother then I go by GEAL he rearranged my name and made it a word. It sounds like Jill, but Jeel. I'm just under six-one I'm tall to say the least. I have the native tan and more I was extremely tan because I lived in Cali. I was happy I get to see my brother, but I wasn't to happy that I was leaving my home and friends down here. I have long dark brown that reaches past mid back. It is beachy wavy I love it. I look a lot like a more tan, toned, tall and prettier Ke$ha. I mean don't get it wrong I love Ke$ha. Its like an obsession. I know all the words to her songs and have attended a lot of her concerts. I'm an obsessed fan I know. I have a to die for body. I mean I have friends that are hot, but I'm better looking then them and I know it. I don't want to sound like a stuck up snob, but I know that I look good and I work it. I'm seventeen my birthday is on August fourth I am just behind the cut-off date. So I am going to be a senior this year.

Mom Piles all my crap onto the loading thing and looks at me with teary eyes. She Never cries. Never. I was actually surprised that she came because I know that it would be a busy day because it is the first day of summer. She was about to start crying literally.

"Jenna I want to tell you that you will be better down there. You won't be alone like you are now. You will actually have a real family." She said trying to hold back the tears.

"Mommy, I don't want to go. You don't leave me alone. I have friends that I hang out with. I already have the best family possible. You work you butt off to supply the good life for me." I was going to start crying soon. I and my mom are alike in a lot of ways, but one for sure we never cry.

She wrapped her short arms around me and hugged me and tightly as possible. I could feel her sobbing into my shirt.

I tried to lighten the mood. "Mom you're ruining my shirt. I'm going to need it dry-cleaned." I said and tried to laugh, but it turned into a sob. I tried to lean into my mom, but she was a half-foot shorter than me.

"Last call flight 12 to Seattle is now boarding. Last call." A womanly tone of voice rang over the intercom.

"Mom, you're gonna have to let me go. I have to leave unless I'm going to miss my flight. Momma I love you like an old fat guy loves Chicken and Biscuits." I said as I stopped crying. She had tears rolling down her face. I tried wiping them with my hand but failed and just messed up her make-up. "Sorry momma."

She shook it off like it was nothing. "Go ahead get on your flight before you miss it."

I turned and ran until I got to the gate. I handed the short Asian lady my ticket and boarded the plane.

I got a seat next to the window. Yes! I pulled out my iPod and was instantly blasting country with some pop mixed in. "Swing" by Trace Atkins popped on.

_**Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing  
Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing  
(Strike one)  
Hey baby do you do come here often  
(Strike two)  
Hey baby now what's your sign  
(Strike three)  
Hold on now where you goin'  
(He is out).**_

I love that song. It is the best.

I fell asleep.

My dream was pleasant.

"Jeely come with me I'm going to go walk on the beach!" Sam yelled.

I looked around and saw first beach that I visited one time before. The sun was setting and it was relatively warm out. I had to run extremely fast to catch up with Sam.

I was running along the tree line. When I felt like I was shaking. This happens even in my dreams. When I get mad I shake like a maniac.

"Hunny wake up. The flights over." A small flight attendant told me.

"Sorry I'm a bear to wake up." I grabbed all my stuff.

"Oh don't worry I have to wake up this man your nothing compared to him." She said pointing at an older heavyset man.

I laughed and walked off the plane.

I have to find Sam. Find Sam. Find Sam.

I got on my tippy toes and looked around. There was a group of TTT's standing in the middle of the airport. Tall, Tanned, and Toned.


	2. Do you believe in magic?

I squinted my eyes and saw a face that was familiar. Sam.

I sprinted over to them and jumped into his arms. He wasn't expecting that. He stumbled backwards.

"I'm really hoping that you're my little sister Jeely." A deep voice that was not like Sam's the last time I saw him.

I got down. "I'm hoping that you're my older bro that is Sammy."

He smiled a toothy grin that meant he was Sam.

I smiled back and looked around him and saw a few other people. They looked scarily alike. TTT's all the same.

"This is Quil, Jacob, and Embry." I looked at the Embry kid he looked really familiar. His face was hitting something that was triggering something in me.

"Have we met?" I said to Embry.

"Only in my dreams." Embry said. I knew who he was now.

*Flashback*

I'm dancing at a club with my besties Chloe and Tasha. We are the hottest things that have hit the floor since well ever.

A huge guy strolls over to me and says "Hey baby, Are you tired?"

I looked at this guy he was not a guy that needed pick up lines. He could walk over to any girl in this club and take her home easy. Not me though.

"No. Sorry."

"You should be, from running around in my head all day."

"Oh lord. Hey lets just do both of us a favor now and skip the morning after and the night before." I said trying to get away from the stalker.

I backed into one of my other friends Max. "Hey Max." I said. Mouthing 'play along' after it.

"Hey Baby. What's up?" he said in a Macho Man voice.

"Hey Baby. Drop the Zero and go with the hero. You better come with me." The Stalker said smiling.

"Get away from my girlfriend." Max said. He was a really good actor.

I said a silent prayer. 'Thank you god for good friends like these ones.'

"Oh little boy just leave that up to her." He said turning to me.

"Can you like step away from me and turn around and start walking." I said and waved him good-bye.

This dude has ten second before I leave.

Ten.

"Are you sure hunny?" He said in a come on babe you know you want me tone.

Seven.

I shook my head yea. Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

Yep I'm leaving. I waved good-bye to Max and left this guy standing there watching me leave.

*End Flashback*

The other one was just starring at me. I think his name was Jacob. Quil was not looking at me he was looking at all the girls passing.

"I remember you now." I said to Embry again.

"Well I don't remember you so maybe we should get reacquainted." He said taking a step closer to me.

"Your trying to hit on my sister. Embry stop." Sam said in a stern voice.

"So I take it your unable to talk or your just quiet." I said smiling at the Jacob kid. I could feel a pull towards him I wanted to like throw myself at him.

"I can talk. So Jenna, right? How old are you?" He had such a beautiful voice. It was really manly and husky. It sent shivers down my back.

It was like I was just seeing him no one else.

"Yea, its Jenna but that's not my real name. Its Genevieve. I'm going to nineteen in august. How old are you?" I wanted to know everything about this Jacob boy that I could ever know about someone.

"I'm nineteen too. I like your name." He said.

Snap out of it Genevieve Leighton Emilia Ava-Elizabeth Uley! You have a boyfriend.

_You told Aaron that you couldn't do a long distance relationship. Go for it!_

Stupid inner voice. Your always right.

I felt like I was being shook.

"Genevieve! Where are your bags?" Sam was standing infront of me shaking my shoulders.

"Hi, um let me get um." I said walking over to the baggage thing.

My bags were Prada; my mom got me them for Christmas two years ago. We used to travel when I just moved down there.

I had four bags. Three full size and one small one. I was really strong so I was able to hold two of the bags no sweat. I was not able to hold the other two. I was rolling two of the tree full size ones. I handed the other two to Sam.

"Here." I said when I gave them to him.

"What the Hell is in here?" he said.

"Um. I think that one has shoes in it and some winter shirts. The other one has make-up, bikinis, bras—" he cut me off.

"Ok. Ok. I get it. Thanks." When he wouldn't look in my eyes I took it mom didn't talk to him about those kinds of things.

A smile came across my face from ear to ear. He was so fun to be with sometimes.

I was thinking about all time that we could have spent together, but we spent it apart in different parts of the country.

We have some things in common, but a lot different.

Same: nose, mouth, hair, and laugh.

Different: personality, temper, age, interests, and a lot of other stuff.


	3. Dynamite

I was looking out the window of Sam's Tahoe. I had my ear buds in and I cranked up "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz.

I looked at the rearview mirror and saw Jacob looking at me. He was smiling. I smiled back. His smile got bigger. He was just so damn hot. He has this smile that makes me want to melt in his arms. Then his eyes light up when he smiles that just could be a car on high-beams on a dark night.

A new song came on it was "I Get Off On The Pain" by Gary Allen. I averted my eyes to look out the window. Everything was getting greener and greener. Great. I'm used to all beach and city, but that's all changing.

I turned the volume down and said to Sam "Can Jacob show me around La Push its been years since I've been here and I want to go look around and I don't want to get lost. Can he?" I said. I kinda just asked bluntly if he liked me.

I saw look up in the rearview mirror and give Jacob a look. The look was like Do you want to take her?

I turned around in my chair to look at the boys the only one that was awake was Jacob. He was smiling and nodded his head yes.

I felt like breaking out into song. Maybe the song "Do You Believe In Magic", but I wont because I cant really sing. Well if you ask one of my friends they'll be like "She is the next Aretha Franklin."

I turn the music back up and the song "Do You Believe In Magic" came on.

_Wow that's not freaky at all. Just go with it you know you love it!_

We stop at a medium sized house. It had an awesome little porch on the outside. The ones that look like you could just sit out there with your husband when you're old and grey.

Jacob had gotten out of the car and I had absent mindedly drifted toward him. I pushed my shoulder against his and let me hand graze his. It sent a volt of lightening down my spine. I liked it. I walked away from him and went to go and grab my bags when I could feel his presence close to me. It made me smile.

This is all so weird I never feel this way about a boy. I can like them and just flirt my ass off or I can play the ice cube role. He is so different. He is so much more…freeing.

I pulled two of my bags that were left in the car and pulled them out. Sam must have already gotten them. Jacob was following me. It made me really happy.

A woman with scars down her face was standing in the house looking at me. She must be.. oh what's her name. Leah? No, that's the old one. Estel? No. Elizabeth? No. Emily! That's it!

"Hi Emily!" I said with too much enthusiasm. She looked offended.

"Hi, Jenna? Right?" She said in a cautious tone.

"Genevieve, but Jenna for short." I said sticking my hand out for her to shake it.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I gave her a hug back warily.

She pulled away I was afraid if I do it then I would seem rude.

"Let me show you to your room." She said as she started walking down a hall way. "Sam and me are upstairs you have the downstairs room. You have a bathroom all to yourself unless the boys need to use it." She said and she slowed down.

"Wait hold the Crazy-bus up here. _Boys_ as in your children? As in my nephews that I have no knowledge of. As in years of birthday present that I have missed on spoiling them rotten and Christmas' of me letting them sneak cookies before everyone else? Those kind of boys?" I sounded like I was crazy. I might be, but I'm not certifiable yet.

She looked stunned. Then she smiled. Then she buckled over laughing. That wasn't the reaction I was waiting for. "No, boys like that." She said pointing to Jacob.

"Oh well I guess I could let him have a cookie or ten before everyone else at Christmas." I said and turned around to a full out heart melting smile.

She calmed herself down enough to open the door to my room I walked in and Sam was in the room arranging things. He must be nervous.

The room was an eggshell color. This was not me, but I hardly am ever in here to do anything except sleep. It won't really matter.

The room had a bed and dresser. A nightstand with a lamp on it. Standard living arrangement here. No problem.

I've seen enough I need to get to know this lovely piece of man standing next to me.

"Jake's going to take me now." I said and gabbed his hand. I pulled him out the door outside. I interlace my fingers with his.

He was hot! Not like that. Yea, well like that too, but he was hot temperature wise. It wasn't like that much a difference, because I'm normally warm too.

_He is the best thing that is going to happen to you and you know it. He is hot in both general ways._

Shut-up stupid inner voice.

"So do you think that you will like it here?" he asked me as we just walked in no specific direction.

"I might. I like it right now." I said an squeezed his hand. "Ok, I'm sorry if this is blunt, but do you like me?"

His face lit up and I took that as a yes. "I've never had a girl just come out and ask me that. I like you a lot more than you know." He said turning away from me and I could see his russet skin darken under his cheeks.

I was only about six inches shorter than him. I mean normally I'm way taller than all the guys I meet so this is a very big bonus. I let go of his hand and he wrapped it around my shoulder. He turned to look at me and I placed a very dainty, very easy breezy kiss on his lips. His lips seemed hungry. They wanted more.

We stood there for a long time kissing. We finally broke away and I took a deep breathe. "I normally don't kiss a guy until after the first date, but we're just gonna say your special." I said and talking down here you could hear my accent really well. I mean I was raised in Oklahoma what do you expect?

I felt like I could tell him anything.

_Like maybe that you a werewolf. Or that you got a curse put on your four best friends. Or maybe that you haven't told Sam that your mom is sending you pet German Sheppard down here._ _Lets go with the last one. Less risky._

"Do you have an pets?" I ask.

"No. But I'm a dog person." He said smiling at what he said.

"Oh. Me too. I love German Sheppards. I had one. Well.. have one. Don't tell Sam, but she is getting sent down here and I don't know how he's gonna take it." I blabbed.

He smiled that lovely smile that just made me want to melt into him.

After about another hour of walking we came back to the house.

"Well that was very nice. Thank you very much." I said and leaned up and kissed his jaw line.


	4. Nashoba

"Genevieve Leighton Emilia Ava-Elizabeth Uley get your ass in this house right this moment!" Yelled a mad Sam.

I cringed he only used my name let alone my full name when he was pissed the hell off.

"Coming." I said and walked into the house I could tell that Jacob was behind me.

"What is this?" he said pointing to Nashoba my German Sheppard.

"A dog." I decided I was going to be snarky. I mean I hardly ever am, so I need to be every once in a while.

"Well, duh. But what is it doing here in your name." He said.

"Well she's mine." I said. I made a kissing noise and she came and sat by my side.

"Why is she here?" He was not playing anymore.

"Well she's here because I am. If I leave her she will die of a broken heart. And her name is Nashoba."

"Ok well..thanks for telling me that she was coming." He was trying to decide whether or not to let me keep her.

"I told someone." I said. I was going to keep it to my self who it was unless he asked me.

"Who?" he asked.

"Jacob." I said with a happy voice.

"When did you tell him?" He questioned.

"About an hour ago. And I told you about a minute ago so I've told two people." I said smiling.

"What are you going to do with her?" He was still trying to figure out if I should keep her.

"I'm going to treat Nashoba the same way I would treat her the way back home. She's not just any dog Sammy she's mine. She is really special too." I said giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Go tell Embry and Quil that she won't kill them. They are afraid of her."

That is usual Shoba. She does not really like guys.

"I'm surprised that she is not barking at you two. She doesn't like guys." I said walking past Sam. Who gave her a worried look.

"Don't worry she only attacks on command." I said smiling. I wasn't joking though she was trained to attack.

I walked into the kitchen with Nashoba walking beside me and Quil and Embry both caught a glance at her at the same time. They both jumped out of their seats and backed into the counter.

Nashoba started growling.

"Hush." I commanded her.

She immediately stopped. She still had her teeth bared and was in an attack position ready to fight.

"Stop being such sissies you two. She will only attack on command." I said smiling.

They both looked at me like I was crazy. Then they looked at Nashoba. She seemed to calm down. They didn't. They were trying to get out of the house to save their lives.

They both got to the door and booked it.

Emily gave Nashoba a weird look. "That is the first time they have ever left my kitchen without being told. Thanks pup." Emily said to Nashoba.

Nashoba walked away from my side to Emily who gladly petted her.

I walked into the living room and sat beside Jake. I could see Sam's face and he was not happy.

"Jacob outside now." Said a very angry Sam.

I gave Jacob a very worried look.

He just smiled and walked out the front door which Sam had just walked out of.

I went and stood by the window. I could see and hear what they were saying.

"How could you imprint on my little sister?" Sam nearly yelled at him.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. It just happened. I think she is a wolf too." He said meekly.

"What? Why do you think that?" I could tell Sam was very flustered.

"Because she imprinted on me too. And have you noticed her size? She is bigger than Leah." Jacob said. How rude!

I am not big. I may have curves but not in the wrong places. Well maybe I didn't want hear the rest of this conversation.

Who was I kidding? I wanted to hear the rest.

"Sorry I just thought I should tell you." Jacob said.

What? I missed something.

_Well maybe you shouldn't be listening. Haha just kidding. Hurry up and start listening again._

"Well she isn't. She cant be she hasn't been around vampires or other werewolves." Sam said so sure of himself, but maybe it was just me but I think I heard his voice falter at the end.


	5. Shewolf?

"Well she isn't. She cant be she hasn't been around vampires or other werewolves." Sam said so sure of himself, but maybe it was just me but I think I heard his voice falter at the end.

Little did he know that I had been around vampires and other werewolves and witches. He didn't know that I am the Alpha of my pack of four very fierce, very well trained, werewolves.

*Flashback*

Chloe, Sasha, Max and I are at a Carnival. This one is a real carnival. It has Carnies and everything was deep-fried. There were wagons that held magical things. Psh whatever. Max wanted to come here so bad. Chloe's mom brought us. She is here to but we ditched her a long time ago.

Max is pulling us into one of the wagons. He is a couple inches shorter than me. He is probably around 5'9". I'm six one. He is an Italian. He is very very cute, but he is gay. We walk into the wagon and the lady is small and has some years on her.

She says "Sit down. I have something for you." She said to all of us and we each grab a chair. "Ursula!" she yelled at the door.

A younger woman walked in and she looked a lot less friendly than this other one did.

"I'm Allegra. I am a witch. But knowing that most of you don't believe in magic I will have to curse you." She said looking at Ursula.

Ursula was chanting something under her breathe. I could barely hear her, but I knew she was saying something.

_Okay hold the crazy bus up. This is my stop. Come on lets book it. _My inside voice thought.

I tried to get up but my feet and arms were like stuck to the chair and floor.

Ursula stopped mid-chant and looked at me. I heard the door swing shut. She walked over to me and put her hand on my head.

"Child you already have the curse. I will have to come up with something else then for you." She paused not taking her hand off my head. "I've got it."

She walked away and walked toward a huge rack of spices. She grabbed a lot of them and said "I can sense that you have no temper. You will need one. You will also need to be more assertive. Here you go." She had a little grinder and grinded it together and sprinkled it over my head.

I tried to shake it off, but nothing was happening. I was feeling funny. I looked at my arms they were shaking. I was getting mad.

She went back to saying a chant that I could now here perfectly.

"_You have no respect for the magic. We will teach you a lesson. Great Nashoba come to me. Loup, __Lopo__, and Great Lookanthropos come and give your spirits to these children. Give them the magic that will haunt them for all of eternity."_ She chanted.

Lopo? What does that mean I have heard it before. I've heard Nashoba before too. Nashoba. Pet. Dog. Wolf! Wait. Wolf? What does that mean. Lopo means wolf in Spanish. Anthopos means man I think. Man. Wolf.

_Lycanthropy. Man wolf. Wolf man. Get it through that thick skull of yours. You're a werewolf and she is cursing them too. _

"Stop!" I yelled.

Allegra walked over to me and put a beautiful necklace on me. It had a circle on it looked like it was Lapis Lazuli. Eternal circle.

She placed one of them on all of us. She leaned down to my ear and whispered softly, "Don't be afraid. Embrace it. You are the alpha. You are in control they have to obey every word that will come out of your mouth." She smiled and went back to her chair.

That's when I blacked out.

I remember waking up naked and with all of them. I was the first one awake. I couldn't remember where I was. Which pissed me off. I started shaking. It was so bad then I felt a pain rip through me that was so bad. It started at my back and reverberated through the rest of my body.

I was on all fours and it felt right. They slowly started to wake up and look at there selves this could have been bad if Max wasn't gay. They were shaking too. It started out like I did, but then it got worse. I was like boom and I was a wolf. They were growing and changing. They didn't look like me when they were done they looked scarier. But I was the alpha.

_What the hell? Why do we look like this? Why do you look like that?_ Said Sasha.

_I don't know. She said I already had the curse. Listen I don't know where we are but we are getting home. I have no clothes and neither do you, so does anyone have any ideas? _I thought at them.

*End Flashback*

I wasn't even sure who was talking now. It was blurring together. After thinking about it so many times things start to change.

I could hear them walking back in. I ran over to the couch and plopped down. I sprawled out across the seats and closed my eyes. hoping it was all a dream. My 'imprint' or whatever it was called is a werewolf too. I should be happy right? Well I'm pissed off. I cant believe that he has to go through this too. That Sam never thought to tell me that he was a werewolf. Or maybe that I had the gene.

Whatever. I wasn't doing this anymore I needed to run.

Nashoba is Choctaw for wolf. She is not a normal dog. She is dog-wolf. She was sent in a box from a Miss. Allegra and Miss. Ursula to my address and a note was on the inside that said

"She is all of you children's guardian. When you phase she will phase with you. She will become a machine that will do what is told upon her. Her name is Nashoba. Chloe will know what that means. She can kill as well as you can. You kill vampires. Not humans. Kill only vampires protect your families. Believe in magic it's real. U & A."

I am going to go run with her. I have to run to keep track of everything.

When you give her the command 'to go dark' you have to tell her in Choctaw. It's another tribe. Chloe is half. Nashoba means wolf. I get up off the couch and run into the kitchen and whistle for Nashoba.

She comes running full speed and bolts out the door. I guess she was feeling the same way about being in the house. Normally we are never at the house. We are always out on the board-walk or something.

She runs into the tree line. I run after her. I strip down and right before I phase I say "'Ia Okhlili".

She changes too. She gets a lot bigger and stronger. Then I can hear her thoughts.

She is like a person trapped in a dogs body. She is very smart and lovely. She is mean as heck though.

_Finally. I couldn't stand being there anymore. Way too much testosterone. In that house. I liked the one that is called Embry. He is very afraid of me, but I think I have a connection with him._

_Its called an imprint. He didn't look into your eyes so he didn't feel it. He will. You will just have to be in wolf form to get him to notice you._ i though. Sorry.

_That's ok. Maybe I will just torture him. That sounds more fun._ She laughed mentally.

We ran until I could smell the California beaches. I wanted to stay here so bad but I knew I couldn't. We had to leave.

We ran home. I was ready to be put through hell.

I walk in with all my clothes on and see everyone just going about their business. They don't even care that I left. Cool. That gives me reassurance to leave again.

I walk back into the living room and saw Jake. He jumped up from the couch and ran over and wrapped me up in his arms.


	6. Miss Sasha Fierce

Well hello people.. I dont own anything still. *Tear*. Well I had an anonymous reveiw thank you very much Miss. Iz. I got the name off of some random baby name site that is where i get all the names I use in my stories. I just type in Names and one pops up.

Thanks to:

Katie Black15

Anonymous reveiwer Iz!

Thanks for making my day by reviewing!

* * *

Two weeks later.

Sasha, Chloe and Max are coming tomorrow. I haven't seen them in a long time. We are going to run when they got here. They have my address and they will be staying until Friday and today is Monday.

I can't wait to see Sasha because she is bringing my favorite jeans that I left at her house the night before I left California. I can't wait to see Chloe because she is bringing one of my bikinis that she took from me, and I just can't wait to see Max because he was Max.

I was sitting in the living room watching the boys playing Rock Band on the Wii. Embry wasn't doing very good. He kept messing up the pinky.

"This thing is messed up!" Yelled Embry.

"The controller is only as smart as the person who is controlling it is." I said to him.

He glared at me. "Like you could do any better. "

"Actually I could." I figured out that when you have long days that have forest fires you cant go running, so I played Rock Band with the pack.

"I doubt it, but hey you could be good for a girl." We always had this love/hate relationship going. He said one smart remark I send one right back.

"Ok finish, or fail. Whichever comes first. Fail I see." Right after I said that it said they failed. "Sorry." I said.

"For what?" Said Quil. Looking at me quizzically.

"Because he sucks." I said ripping the guitar out of his hands.

"You can pick the song. Just remember when Jacob is singing he cant go into the octave that you can, so don't pick a really girly song." Quil said and he shot Jacob a wary look.

I laughed. Maybe I should pick a Katy Perry song. "Ooh this looks like a good one." I scrolled over "I Kissed a Girl" by her. They both cringed at the same time.

"I'm just kidding. Lets do this one." I picked "This Afternoon" by Nickleback. I only picked it because it had a killer guitar solo.

They all gave me the look like you listen to that?

I put the setting on expert. Embry only had it on hard.

_Down on the corner in a seedy bar  
Juke box crankin' out the CCR  
Had a few to Suzy Q this afternoon_

Don't wanna wristwatch or an alarm clock  
To see what time it is  
From the moment I wake up  
I just love being with my friends  
We barely get by, but have the best times  
And hope it never ends  
We drink all day till we fall down  
So we can do it all again

It's not the human walk  
It's the human race  
If you aint livin on the edge  
You're takin' too much space  
So I doubt I'll figure out  
Just what to do  
'Bout to kick it around  
Hangin out this afternoon

I found out that Jacob was a really good singer. Like he could go on American Idol and kill, but it could also pertain to the fact that he is sculpted like I god.

_Yes he is. Mmmmmmmm he is so yummy. You know that everytime he comes back from patrol you just want to run over and throw him down and on the ground and rip his clothes off. _

Wow inside voice you are getting a little too graphic for me.

_I am you. You are me. I just am a lot more opinionated._

"Hello anyone home?" Embry was shaking me. He was inches from my face.

He was holding my phone that was ringing "I like it" by Enrique Igleasias.

_Girl please excuse me  
If I'm coming too strong  
But tonight is the night  
We can really let go  
My girlfriend is out of town  
And I'm all alone  
Your boyfriend is on vacation  
And he doesn't have to know_

No one can do the things  
I'm gonna wanna to do to you

I quickly snapped back. I grabbed the phone and stuck it to my ear.

"Hello Miss Fierce. How may I help you? Are you going to be a diva today? Is your ego feeling big? Or did you just telephone me the irreplaceable, bootylicious, Flaws and all naughty girl bestie on your video phone to talk to her?" I said.

"Who the Hell is she talking to like that on the phone?" Quil said to Jacob.

"Well Miss triple T Ke$ha. I think you should talk faster with all that Blah Blah Blah, tic tok tic tok. I think that we should just go to the beach and take it off there and take a dirty picture. But I called because your love is my drug. Don't be a backstabber and hang up. I thought that I should bring some butterscotch or I might call Stephen to come with me and get my first kiss. Don't be such an animal you dinosaur." She said and I cracked up.

Whenever we call each other we always start out our conversations with something along the lines of that. She gets Beyonce because her name is Sasha like Sasha Fierce Beyonce's alter ego. You already know that I'm Ke$ha. Max is Enrique Iglesias because he has the exact same voice as Enrique in the beginning of "I Like It". Chloe is Mariah Carry because she has the same skin tone as her and when she gets confused her voice gets really high like Mariah's in all her songs.

"Who are you talking to?" Jacob asks me.

"Sasha. She is one of them who is coming tomorrow." I said smiling at the thought of them coming.

"Oh." He looked like, I don't know, he had a funny face. It looked like it was happy and weirded out at the same time.

I went back to the conversation with Sasha.

"Who was that?" she questioned.

"Jacob." I had told her who Jacob was before on the phone before. She had the general idea that I was in love with him.

"Oh, lover boy. Let me talk to him." She begged me at the end.

"Um.. Let me think about that. No! How would I know what you are talking about with? You could tell him my deep, dark, and scary secrets." I looked at the boys who were starring intently at me. "Not that I have any." I added quickly.

"Please.. Let me talk to him." She was going to go on until I let her get what she wanted.

"Fine. Let me ask him." I covered the phone up so she couldn't hear me. "She wants to talk to you." I said to Jake.

"Um.. Ok." He said warily.

"I'd like to talk to her. If she talks the way she did to you. Talking about taking dirty pictures and taking it off. Every boys dream. You naughty girl." Embry said sticking out his hand for the phone, but I shook my head no and handed the phone to Jake.

"Hello?" he asked her on the phone.

I couldn't hear what she said but it obviously made Jake brighten up.

"Yea. She does do that doesn't she." He laughed at the end.

I was mad since she is talking about me to him, but I will let it slide.

"Yea, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." He said ending the call and handing my phone back to me.

"What were you talking about?" I said nonchalantly.

"Nothing. You?" Jacob said. He already knew when I wanted to know something I would go about it all sneakily and make you spill.

"Talking about Beyonce's alter ego. And a Triple T." I laughed because he wouldn't get it.

"A what? Is that code for like a threesome?" Embry cut in before Jake could say anything.

I laughed then I stopped suddenly. "Yep." I said and his eyes popped out of his head.

He about fell over. Quil was looking at me like I was a god Jake was well not listening.

I burst out laughing. "You can't think I was serious? That is so gross you pig." I said slapping Embry in the arm.

* * *

Just got done writing this. Not sure how good it is.. Please Review and tell me.


	7. Hi, I'm Max

Chapter 7

Hey! Yea I still dont own anything. Im starting school sooon sooo... the stories might come less frequently. Sorry this one is so small.

* * *

I heard a jeep pull in the drive way.

I was sitting on the couch watching the ultimate warrior with all the guys. I was sitting beside Jake. He was saying something about how he could kick this guys' butt. I heard the jeep pull up. I jumped up, jumped over the couch, booked it through the open door. Lord if that thing hadn't been open I probably would have ran into it.

I see Max stepping out of the drivers side. I run and jump into his newly open arms. I hugged him.

"Aaaaaagh! I cant believe you guys are here." I screamed.

"Yea thanks its not like I need that side of hearing for anything." He said smiling me hugging me back.

I jumped down from him. "Suck it up." I said in a playful voice.

I felt arms picking me up from behind.

It had to have been Sasha. She was really strong especially in wolf form.

She set me back down on the ground. Then I heard and ear piercing scream.

"Aaaaaagh!" Chloe yelled.

I flinched at the pitch. It was something that she could do it was like only dogs could hear it. Oh yea.

"Aaaaaaagh!" I screamed back at her.

Max and Sasha followed in suit.

"What are you screaming about? Are you trying to wake the dead?" Sam came out of the house trying to calm us down.

I could feel my chest trying to hide the silent laughter. I don't want to laugh if Jake can hear me. My laugh is crazy its like I squeak. It is normal for a second then I suck in for air and squeak squeak squeak.

Chloe burst out laughing. I couldn't contain myself. I just laughed until it hurt.

I tried to calm down. I was doing a successful job until I saw Jacob. He was smiling so hard like he was trying not to laugh with us. I lost it again. This time I fell over onto the ground and I fell backwards into the dirt.

Max had stopped laughing. Sasha was starting to stop. Chloe well Chloe takes about minute after everyone is done to stop. I know I needed to stop.

Think something very unfunny. Vampires.

_Ok you know how to kill a mood. _

I laughed mentally. Good. I was calm.

"Calm down. You are scaring them." I said in a lower voice than normal.

They immediately stopped.

"Ooh. Lets go meet the new man meat." Sasha said in her normal boy chasing

tone.

"Wow. Desperation much?" Chloe said in a play-spiteful tone.

Sasha hit Chloe in the arm, hard.

"Now play nice girls." Max said laughing because knowing them this game would go one for the rest of the day.

I got up off the ground and helped Max up in all his burliness.

Sasha and Chloe were already heading to the door.

I pulled on max's shirt and whispered in his ear, "They are werewolves." Was the only thing I said to him.

He gave me an appalled look like what?

I walked away leaving him. I soon heard his feet stepping behind me.

I walked into the house and felt arms in circle my waist. Then I felt a kiss atop my head.

_How sweet._

I know.

"So this is the infamous Jacob." Sasha said looking over Jacob. That comment immediately brought a blush to my cheeks.

I felt Jake's chest rumble with laughter.

I mouthed 'I'm going to kill you' to Sasha and she just beamed.

"So Jacob tell me about yourself. Do you do drugs? Do you now or ever had an STD? What are your intentions with my sister, Evie?" she rambled off like a father.

She was always the protective one. She is a 5'10" American Latino, burly brunette. She is very attractive. I mean I never talk about girls that way, but She is really pretty. She has these hazel eyes that will stare you down until you think you are going to die. She is very curvy, if you ever met her you'd think her mom would be J-lo, she has the booty and knows how to work it.

Before Jake could answer her Chloe had to put her two sense in. "Are you going out with her just to get in her pants? Have you brought her to meet your parents? Do you intend to?" Chloe is always a lot more graphic and blunt than the other two.

Chloe is a 5'9.5" Native American. She is Choctaw. She has light-brown hair and light brown eyes. She has a killer tan. We all have a scary dark tan. When I lived in California we practically lived at the beach. She has this nature about her that is so undeniably loveable you wouldn't know that she lost her brother and dad in car crash and all she has left is her mom who spoils her rotten. She comes off as the class clown, but it's just a charade. She is a really funny person who cares and loves like crazy, but deeper down she is a hurting daughter and sister.

Then once again before Jake could talk someone butts in.

"Hi, I'm Max." was all Max said with a small wave.

He is around 5'11" and is full bread Italian. He is gay, and shy. Max is the best kind of friend that you would ever need. His mom is a su-chelf at my moms restaurant. He is crazy about Enrique Iglesias.

Jake finally got to talk. "No, I don't do drugs. I have never had an STD, thank you very much. I like your sister very much. No I'm not just trying to get in her pants. I have not brought her to my dad yet, but I will.. soon." He added soon after getting shot daggers from Sasha.

I tunred around so that I was facing him. "Wow I'm impressed. I'm surprised that you remembered all the questions." I said smiling and kissing his jaw line.

"Your not impressed with the answers?" He said in a mock hurt tone.

"Let me mull over that." I said putting a perplexed face on Jake.

* * *

Hey just punch that reveiw button down there and send me a little note that will make my day.


	8. Did you just lick me?

Hello, my faithful readers. I own none of the twilight Charcter. Only in my dreams.

I may get a little lemony next time depending on your reveiws.

Love Always, B.

* * *

Chapter 8

After two hours of grilling Jake about himself and me. Everyone in the house walked out of the house on the deck over looking the backyard which was framed by a very bushy, very green tree line.

Sam was setting up a little terra-cotta fire pit in the middle of the deck. We were going to have smores. My favorite.

There were like nine bags of marshmallows and like a billion chocolate bars.

"So have you seen this pig eat?" Max said warming up to everyone and pointing at me.

"No, but I'm sure she will fit in just fine here." Jacob said shooting a look at Sam.

I'm going to kill them. I swear. I'm going to kill them and make it look like an accident. No I can't think about it that would make it premeditated. I could get a longer sentence for that.

_You know if you killed them you would be lost._

You choose now to be the voice of reason. Thanks. Really.

_Your very welcome._

Shut up.

Then I smelled it. It was like a smell of burning sugar. Sickly sweet. Vampires.

I looked over at my pack and they were starring at me intently. I could see that they weren't going to be able to control there self for very much longer.

I nodded my head and they all got up and walked around the house off the ramp that led down to the yard.

The smell was getting stronger.

I couldn't stand it much longer. I tried to get up, but Jake was restraining me. I peeled his arm off of me.

"Hey Vivie lets go inside. I want to get some more stuff to put on the smores that make them incredible." Jake said trying to co-orse me into the house. I knew he could smell it too.

I got up from the bench that I was sitting on and walked over the edge of the deck. I could smell it even better. It was so gross and sickening. I saw something in the tree line.

My werewolf senses took over. As did my alpha ones too.

I got on the railing that was lining the edges of the porch. And I jumped off.

"Get your ass back here now, Genevieve." I could hear Sam yell at me.

It was like it was in the background though. I saw a white figure emerge from the tree line and it was a female. She had blonde hair and red eyes. She had to only be eighteen at most.

I walked faster and closer to the figure. I looked into the forest behind her and saw Chloe, Max, and Sasha in there phased forms. Scary and teeth bared. They weren't as furry as me by a long shot. They looked more like the werewolf off of the movie harry potter. Just bigger stronger and more mean.

The girl just looked at me curiously. I could hear growls erupt from behind me like there was no tomorrow.

I had a short sleeved shirt on that showed my arms off. I cut my arm a little bit and let the blood gush. The girl looked like she was mesmerized. I dragged my fingernail across my arm until I was on my forearm.

The blonde looked like she was going to pounce at any second. I could see behind her that everyone was coming out of the forest.

I whistled. I know a very random thing to do, but Nashoba came running at me and I said "'Ia Okhlili". She phased and jumped on the vamp.

I followed in suit. I heard a rip and then I could hear everyones thoughts. I ran over to the vamp that was struggling against Nashoba and grabbed the head and ripped it off.

_Get your asses over here now!_ I yelled in an alpha voice.

All three of them quickly ran over and grabbed a part and started ripping. It was torn the pieces when I thought about the other werewolves and people standing watching us. I turned my head and saw them with their mouths hanging wide open.

_Mental high five_ Chloe yelled.

_You give blondes a bad name._ Nashoba spit back at her. Her and Chloe did not get along ever. I had to yell at them every once in a while to cut It out or deal with me.

_I like you better as a dog. _Chloe thought.

_Stop both of you. I don't know how they are going to react I think we should just take a run. _I thought they all just nodded.

_Are we going to burn it?_ Max asked.

_Oh yea. Shit. Well then I think we will have to face the music. At least you guys will I have no clothes. _I thought snickering because I had no clothes to wear.

_Oh I have mine I will get dressed and get you some._ Chloe thought.

_See how stupid she is._ Nashoba was catching my drift. Chloe not so much.

_Hey!_ Chloe yelled at me.

_Sorry. Forgot the whole you can hear my every thought._

_Its ok. I forgive you too. _

_Hey! I can hear you!_ Yelled a voice that was lower, male voice. I think it was Sam.

I tensed. It wasn't consciously but I did. I was ready for attack. Even though it might be my brother talking to me.

_Yea, it's me baby sis. No need to fight. _

_Hey Genevieve. _Called a lovely voice that I loved hearing.

_Hey Jake. _I said. Looking through all of their minds. I saw hurt, pain, love, happiness, confusedness, obsessedness, and sex a lot of sex.

A lot of the wolves in the other pack were laughing at my mental comment. When I saw Sam and Emily in a bed.

_Aaaaaaaaaagh! Make it stop! It burns. I need take my eyes out now with a butter knife. I could have gone my life ten time over and then some without that Sam. I need holy water and the pope to help me forget that I ever saw that. Then I will need lots of therapy, expensive therapy._ I thought-yelled. I fell down on the ground and put my paws over my face.

The roar of laughter started again it sounded like it was a bark fest.

I was going to stop snooping.

_Sam this is my pack. Max, Nashoba, Sasha, and Chloe. _I thought still not moving to take my paws off my eyes.

_Why are they werewolves. They aren't of our descendants._ Sam questioned them. I could tell that Sasha was tensing and she was going to strike at any sign of weakness.

The memory flashed through my head that happened to make us this way. The witches that changed us. The guardian they sent us. All of it was out in the open for everyone to hear.

_Oh so that's why you called her sister when you were talking to earlier. _Jake said in a voice of realization.

_I see that you have a strong family slash pack, but you aren't as strong as us. We are different if you can't tell. We are closer knit together than you guys are. They were cursed if you can recall. I was too, but mine was different. They are the same as normal wolves they just have a harder shell around them. A scary, horrible looking shell. _I added playfully at the end to lighten he mood. I stood up. Trying hard not to make eye contact with Sam.

_Hey! _Max, Chloe and Sasha yelled at the same time.

_I can see that. When you say your pack you mean..? _Sam was hoping that I wasn't the Alpha. I could see it in his brain.

_I mean my pack. I am the Alpha. _

_Oh. _Trying to change the subject, _what did you mean when you said that you closer knit than us?_

_Did you all phase at the same date? Were you all best friends before? Did you tell them all your deep dark little secrets? Were you already basically a family? _I said rambling off questions.

_No. Oh I understand now. Sort of._

_We are closer than you guys will ever be. You can read each other minds in all and feel what the other is feeling, but we have that too just.. Intensified by a lot. _Max finally spoke up.

_I think this would be easier in person so I don't have to know all your dirty little secrets. _I said to the other pack. _Hey Chlo go get me some clothes._

_Ok._

A lot of the voices disappeared one by one. I couldn't phase back because I had no clothes. So I was here just talking to myself.

_I'm here. _A voice that was so… I don't even know what to call it was talking to me.

_Hi again._ I looked at the russet colored wolf that was standing before me. I walked closer to him and it felt as if I was being pulled by something stronger than me.

_Imprinting. Its called imprinting. Its like love at first site just a whole lot stronger than that. We imprinted on each other at the airport._

Pictures of that day flashed in my head from Jake. how he saw me. It was funny because he saw walking like a supermodel just to come over to him.

_That's not funny. That's just how it is. _

_Its ok I think its really cute. _

He got closer to me and sat down on the ground.

_I think I love you. _My head thought before I could grasp what it said.

_I know I love you. _He said to my surprise.

I walked up to him and sat beside him. Our coats were very different from each other. His was a beautiful russet color and mine was a onyx black. I could get used to this.

_Me too. _He said hearing my thought. He nuzzled me with his nose. And he licked me.

_Um. Did you just lick me?_

_Yea. I did. _

_Why?_ Did he want to taste me or something?

_Because I wanted to taste you. What do you think?_

_That you wanted to taste me._

_It was a dog kiss. Wow and I thought Chloe was the dumb one._

_Don't call her dumb. She is just a little on the… no she's dumb._

I laid down now and he did the same. I think he was going to lick me again when I heard "Emmy! I have your clothes."

_Why does she call you that? _He asked me as I was trotting to get my clothes.

_Genevieve Leighton Emilia Ava-Elizabeth Uley. She calls me Emmy. Sasha calls me Evie and Max calls me Ava-Elizabeth Sam calls me Jealy. Last but not leastly you call me Vivie. Its kinda hard to keep up with all these name. Ill be back._ I said as my goodbye. I walked into the forest and came out with a pair of flip-flops and jeans and a t-shirt on.

* * *

Aaugh dont know how good this one is. I wrote this faster than i normally write so. Please review and tell me how bad/good it was.


	9. EmbryTalented or Untalented?

Chappy nine!

Hey Again. Sorry i havent updated Lately but, ive been busy with school work recently. Stupid Algebra... Hope you like it.

Disclaimer-I own only the people that you dont reconize. I wished i own Jacob black. That would be great.

* * *

I was not sure how everyone was going to take my big news.

I walked into a house full of werewolf's who just starred at me like I was a new shiny toy.

I looked at the guys and their imprints. Remembering the thoughts that had raced through their minds not twenty minutes ago. I shivered and tried not to look at them. Instead I chose to look at Max. Who was sitting comfortably on the couch.

"So what are we going to do about this? Sam are you going to go ballistic on us or what is your plan?" Chloe bluntly blurted out to cancel the awkward silence.

I suppressed a laugh.

"No I'm not going to go ballistic on all of you. I already understand everything now. I read your minds if you don't remember." Sam said in a distant tone.

"Oh I remember." I said and it sent a shiver down my back. then the image of him and Emily came back to me. I closed my eyes and shook my head trying to get that out of my head.

"I saw your past too. If you didn't know. I saw what you think about Jake too." He said bringing my face to try and change colors from a deep tan to a red tomato.

"I saw you doing, you saw me thinking. Don't get that confused. Just wait." I said in a cynical tone I could tell I made him maddish. I looked at Jake and he was a shocking shade of red.

_So he saw too. Good maybe he will make it come true._

Shut-up stupid inner voice.

_You know you love it. _

I didn't answer her. She was annoying.

"Ok lets change the subject!" Max yelled across the room.

Everyone had turned to look at me and Sam they now had diverted their attention to other places.

"What should we do lets get this show on the road. It's seven thirty and we are sitting around like people in a nursing home." Sasha announced in her I'm bored entertain me voice.

"We could play rock back." Quil said quietly like he was afraid of her reaction.

"Yes, we can." She said shooting a look at me. the look told me like you me and Max and Chloe are going to rule.

I smiled and nodded.

"Teams!" Embry shouted.

Sam, Paul, Jarrod, and Emily decided to be on a team. They called themselves the Rockin' Redskins.

"I'm picking my team now. It shall be called Embry and others." Embry said.

"Wow conceited much?" Chloe and Sasha chime at the same moment and burst out laughing.

Embry unfazed by their rude comments went on, "Quil, you can play drums. Jake you can sing. And Miss. Alpha you can be Bass." He said smiling at me.

"Sorry, Emmy I think I am spoken for." I said turning to my pack and gave them a look like um say yes.

"You can't have her. She's ours. Best Damn Rock Band Guitarist in the world. And she's all ours. Of course he has his rights to part of her time, but that time is not now lover boy." Sasha said with protectiveness written all over her that was something to say that Jake had part of my time because she normally would not give any guy that I date that kind of a chance.

Embry shrugged. "Whatever." He said dismissively.

"Thanks for putting up a fight Emmy. Really I do appreciate it." I fake sobbed at the now turned back of Embry.

"Then Kim you can play the Bass." Embry said trying desperately to get the fourth player.

She nodded and quietly stepped over to them.

They decided to be Embry and the knuckleheads and Kimmy. I loved the last part because Kim actually put up a fight about be labeled a knuckle head. She was not having that.

Us four decided to be Cali-fied.

Sam and his group was up first. They decided on the song 'One way or another' By Blondie. Emily was singing and Sam was playing the drums the other two were playing the guitar and bass.

They were going great till Sam looked at Jake who had sneezed and then he was drummer he was trying to keep up with the beat and failing horribly. Everyone started laughing including Emily who was supposed to be singing. They Failed.

Jake was up next. I loved hearing his voice. It was so beautiful, in a manly way of course. They chose the song 'Hungry Like the Wolf' by Survivor. When they picked that everyone went into a laughing fit.

They rocked it out. Except Embry who stumbled over the notes a few times.

Our turn.

We were searching through the list looking at the choices and Sasha stopped at the song "Were Not Gonna Take It" by Twisted Sister.

She looked at us and gave us the look like is this ok? I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't care. She didn't even look at Chloe and Max she knew they would be indifferent.

She pressed play and I switch everything of mine over to expert. We started playing and it was crazy fast.

_"We're not gonna take it  
No, we ain't gonna take it  
We're not gonna take it anymore_Sasha sang. It was hilarious because she was off pitch but the thing counted her right.

We've got the right to choose and there ain't no way we'll lose it  
This is our life, this is our song  
We'll fight the powers that be just, don't pick our destiny 'cause  
You don't know us, you don't belong

Oh, you're so condescending, your gall is never ending  
We don't want nothin', not a thing, from you  
Your life is trite and jaded, boring and confiscated  
If that's your best, your best won't do"

Lets just say that the other teams lost gracefully. Except Embry. How did I not see this coming?

"What? Did you hear that screetching cat getting killed over there? How did they win?" He yelled in frustration.

"Maybe it knows how to pick the talented and untalented out. Or maybe it just doesn't like you." I said nonchalantly.

"Or maybe it just doesn't pick up signals that are that high and out of pitch it has to count it right." He contradicted.

"Yea I'm sure that's it." Sasha said laughing. She knew that she sang loud and out of pitch. That was just the way she sang. That made her.

Everyone started leaving. First it was Paul then Kim and Jared. The rest of the people started leaving faster until the only people were left my pack, where were they going, me, Jake and Sam and Emily.

I walked back into my room to grab my phone to check to see if I had any messages.

_Hey, Jenny_

_This is Annabelle. I wanted to ask you a couple things about Aaron. Text mah!_

Annabelle was one of my other friends back in California. She was always going after my ex-boyfriends. I didn't really care because they were my ex's but she thinks its just a game.

I turned to go back to the living room where everyone now was watching "Grown Ups".

I heard a phone going off and it was coming from Chloe's bag. I unzipped it and looked at the caller it was her boyfriend, Zane.

I opened it before she would have a missed call.

"Hey! Zany-baby!" I said and got off of my knees.

"Lizzy? Is that you?" he said in a confused tone. I could his face right now it would have a crease in his forehead and hid nose would be scrunched up.

"Yea! I'll get Chlo. Hold up." I said into the phone. "Chloe!" I yelled and took the phone away from my face.

She came running in my room as did Jacob.

"What?" she said. I was about to crack up because of the face she had on her. It was a mixture of horror and annoyance. She had her mixed skin tone color and nose was squished into a funny shape that made me want to laugh.

"Heres the bo-fran. Zany wants to talk to you." I said and handed her the phone. Before I let her have the phone I said "Guess Bells is after Aaron now."

She gave me this disgusted face. I shook my head like I know. I held my phone up and showed her the text.

She scrunched her nose up like she smelled something bad.

I looked at Jake who was looking at my room. He was looking at anything but me.

I tilted my head to the right trying to figure out why. I looked around the room making sure I didn't leave any askew bras or panties out. I didn't see any. I looked on the knobs on the doors making sure that I didn't miss any there. Nope.

I looked back at Jake he was looking at me. I narrowed my eyes at him trying to figure out what I did wrong.

He just looked at me. I shot a glance at Chloe who was engrossed in her conversation with Zane. I have to give it to him that he puts up with her. Just kidding, but she can be a handful sometimes.

I walked out of the agonizing room that was getting awkward to stand in anymore.

I started to reply to Annabelle.

_Hey Chiky. _

_Well I already know what you want to know and I really couldn't care less. Just like the last time you asked me. I don't care. Well see ya. I guess._

_-Genevieve_

I had pressed the send button when I heard Jake ask, "What don't you care about?"

"Stupid stuff. It doesn't matter." I said trying to shrug off the question. He wasn't having that.

To tell the truth I really didn't care if she went out with him. it was always like a game to her she has to be better than me or else she will die or something. Now that I think of it I hadn't thought about any other guy in a long time. Since I met Jake. It was like I saw the guys but they just didn't matter to me like Jake did.

"What kind of stupid stuff?" he asked.

"A girl in Cali and she wants some of my old stuff that I don't want anymore and she always asks for it when I get a new one and I tell her that she can have it every time." I said in a quick softer voice. I wasn't sure how much I wanted Jake to know about all my past in California.

"What does she want?" he pressed.

"Nothing important to me anymore." I said trying to end the conversation once again. He wanted answers.

"What was it?" he asked me while turning me around to get me to look at him.

"What does it matter?" I asked I was getting mad. Why did he care?

"Cant you just tell me." He looked at me like I was going to explode because I was hurting him.

"I'm sorry. She wants to go out with one of my ex-boyfriends." I said caving.

"Oh" was all he could say. I knew he wouldn't be happy that I said it, but he asked for it.

"Sorry." I said pleading for him to look at me, so I could fix it.

"For what?" He had a confused look.

"For hurting you. It hurts me to do that to you." I said the last part without thinking.

"I know. Its ok." He said while wrapping me up in his arms and kissing my head.

I pulled away from him and looked at him. He looked puzzled again. I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed his mouth.

His lips were so warm and soft. I traced my tongue along the curves of his mouth asking permission to enter.

He let me in. Our tongues fought for dominance for a long time until we heard someone clear their throats. We shot apart.

We looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Just Press that Reveiw button. Help me get past three reveiws. Ask me a question, give me some critisism, got any new and fresh ideas that I could incorporate? Send me a message!


	10. Can you meet me half way?

Hey good peoples! Im going to tell you this now because i may not update anytime soon maybe a week or so. I wanted to get this out I think have done better work than this, but i still like it! i Wrote in Jacob Point of View in part of this! AAAAugh i know! Crazy right?

Thanks to All four of my reviewers and give a big thanks to rachy253!

I own nothing except Geneveive and her pack and couple others! Thanks for reading!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10!

I looked at Sam who's face was turning a very angry shade of red. He was glaring at Jake. Sam looked like if he could have shot Jacob he would have.

I smiled. This was funny. It wasn't half as bad as what I saw him doing.

He glared at Jacob for a minute longer and walked away. Wow. I thought he would put up more of a fight.

I turned back to face Jacob. His eyes were huge he looked like he had just saw a ghost. He can't be afraid of Sam. Can he?

_He is his alpha. He isn't yours. _

Oh. Sometimes you have something intelligent to say.

_By sometimes I think you mean all the time._

Yea that's what I meant. Not.

I walked into the living room with Jake holding my hand. I looked at Sasha watching the movie Grown ups with so much intensity, it was hilarious. She turned to look at me with one slight movement of her head and she smiled at Jake. What? She never does that. What is she going to do to him? Oh lord.

I smiled cautiously back at her. She turned her head slightly and looked at me. She gave me this bone chilling smile that made me scared of her sometimes.

She turned back to the movie and smiled at something that Adam Sandler had said. I sat on the open couch and scooted over so that there was room for Jacob's huge body to sit down.

He wrapped his arm around me carefully trying not to make it obvious. I looked at him he looked like he wanted to die of embarrassment.

I smiled and the corners of his mouth were turning up in a smile. I placed a small kiss on his lips. He didn't respond at first, but after about a second he kissed me back. He was rubbing my shoulder when I broke away. I needed to breathe. I felt a blush come to my cheeks and I turned my attention to the TV. I had no idea what was happening. All I could think about was Jake starring at me. All I wanted to do was make him happy, but I wasn't about to do that with everyone here.

_That would be great. _

Shut up for once.

The movie was funny, but I was confused because I had missed the first part of it.

I leaned into Jake; I felt him sigh in contentness. He smelled like woodsy and like the smell of rain. It was a very good smell. It made me want to sniff him forever.

Jacob POV!

We walked out into the hall after I thought that she was in danger yelling for Chloe's name.

"What don't you care about?" I asked as she sent a text message out to someone. I read over her shoulder. It said something about she never cared and she probably won't ever care.

"Stupid stuff. It doesn't matter." She said. I could tell that she was trying to end the subject, but I pressed on for some reason.

"What kind of stupid stuff?" I asked.

"A girl in Cali and she wants some of my old stuff that I don't want anymore and she always asks for it when I get a new one and I tell her that she can have it every time." She said in a quicker, softer tone

"What does she want?" I wanted to know for some reason. I'm blaming it on the imprint.

"Nothing important to me anymore." She said leaving me in the dark.

"What was it?" I asked turning grabbing her shoulder and turning her around to face me.

"What does it matter?" She snapped.

"Cant you just tell me." I snapped back at her. I regretted it quickly after I said it. I tried to tell her that I was sorry with my eyes.

"I'm sorry. She wants to go out with one of my ex-boyfriends." She said like I had beaten it out of her.

"Oh." What? _ONE_ of your ex's! Meaning you've had more than one?

_Calm down Jacob. Look at her. Do you think that she has only ever dated you?_

"Sorry." She said trying to get me to look at her. I was afraid if I looked at her she would see that it frustrated me and would make her mad. Wait sorry?

"For what?" I looked at her and said. What did she say sorry for?

"For hurting you. it hurts me to do that to you." She said. The smile playing on her face was breath taking. It looked like she was embarrassed but happy that she said it.

"I know. Its ok." Was all I could say.

I wrapped her up in my arms. I wanted to just ravage her here, but that could be problematic.

She pulled away from me. But not far enough to leave me, but enough for me to yearn for her closeness. She stood on her tip toes and kissed me. I felt her run her tongue over my lips. I opened my mouth letting her in. Our tongues danced for a lifetime it felt like. Until some one cleared their throat.

We shot apart. I was looking at a shaking Sam. He looked like he was about to kill me for kissing his sister. Then this look of exasperation came over him. He turned around and walked back the way he came. I looked at Vivie and she was smiling. She looked like she was about to burst out in laughter.

She turned around and walked to the living room where they were watching a movie. She plopped down on the couch and scooted over so that there was room for me.

I sat down and tried inconspicuously to put my arm behind her shoulders. That was not happening. I fumbled and missed the play. Great. That is just great.

She looked at me and smiled. I felt my cheeks go warm. She smiled even bigger. She kissed my lightly on the lips. I didn't respond at first. I was too busy thinking that why would she kiss a loser like me who cant put a move down on his imprintee. We kissed until she pulled apart. My lips ached for her. She was so soft yet hard. She was very muscled up and curvy. She was full of curves. Her lips were soft and very warm. Then the smell that she gives off is like a pomegranate and beach mixed together to make a very lustery smell. It was very intoxicating. It got to me to sleep at night.

I couldn't even think anymore. She was sitting beside me and all I wanted to do was make her happy. I wanted to run my hands over her again and again. I wanted for her to run her hands over me. I wanted to lay her in a bed and….

_Your getting a little R rated there don't you think? I think you should calm down before you make a fool of yourself and your little friend. In your pants if you didn't know what I was talking about._

Yea, I guess your right.

I was starring at her intensly. I couldn't stop even though I think I was freaking her out. She moved closer to me. I couldn't wait to smell my shirt tonight and make sure that it smelled like Genevieve.

The movie ended stupidly. I felt a pull on my hand and saw Genevieve getting up. She pulled me along with her. She pulled me to the door and walked outside on the front porch.

"I don't want you to leave, but I think Sam wants you too. He has been sending daggers your way half the night." She said with her breathe taking smile still lingering on her face.

That moment I figured out that I wanted to marry her. I wanted her to have my children and grow old together. However hard that may be since we are both werewolves. I wanted to get down on one knee and propose to her right on that porch. At whatever time it may be. I wanted to have her and only her for the rest of my life.

"I know. I don't want to leave. I want to stay with you all night long." I said answering a little late because I was caught up in my own little world for a minute.

"I wish that you would, but I have people that might beg to differ over. I wish they would leave just a little bit. But then on the other hand I want them to stay and be here to still have the pack intact you know?" she semi-rambled.

That was really cute when she did that. I loved hearing her voice. I loved everything about her. Even though I have only known her a short amount of time I feel like I've known her for an eternity. Cant I just live here for a while? Please?

I leaned down to kiss her because I wanted to take the chance that I might not get for a long time because I have to run patrol in about an hour with Sam. Aaagh with Sam. Oh God he is going to chew me out for kissing her.

I realized I had stopped half way. She was grasping my shirt trying to pull me down so she didn't have to reach as far. I was still caught in thought.

"Jacob! Grr. Sometimes you make me want to burst out in song just o get your attention first it was Do You Believe in Magic now its Can You Meet Me Half Way. Can you just pick the theme song and lets get on with this!" She said loudly laughing and yelling at the same time. I wasn't sure if she was mad or joking.

Wait I what? I make her want to burst out in song? That's a new one I've never heard that one.

"I make you want to burst out in song? Really? Are you serious? And Do you Believe in Magic for all that's good in this world Do You Believe in Magic?" I said buckling over with laughter.

"Get out of here Jacob Black." She said laughing and walking inside the door closing it after her.


	11. The look

Heller! So sorry I havent updated in a while.. This one is kinda short to make things even better. I hope I'm not getting writers block.

* * *

Chapter 11

Genevieve POV

I walked back into the house I saw in the living room no one was in there I walked through the dining room to the kitchen and peered in saw the white stove and clean kitchen sink, but I saw no one else.

I walked into my bedroom going to get ready for bed when I saw Chloe, Sasha and Max asleep on my floor. Chloe was laying by a chair in my room with her feet propped up on it. Sasha was spread out like a star, and Max was laying in a pin straight position. I was silently laughing.

"Goodnight guys." I whispered. I grabbed a pair of sleep pants and a hoodie because my room was cold and I climbed into bed not caring to take off my tank top.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs and pancakes. I could hear Chloe snoring also. When I was dreaming I thought there was a chainsaw in my room.

It must have gotten colder because I was freezing. I slipped on my slippers that were sort of like boots. They were white with faux fur on them.

I tried to get out of the room as quietly as possible. I opened my door and let out a big yawn. It glanced at my clock before I quietly closed the door. It was seven freaking ten! Who is up at this time?

I walked into the kitchen slowly. I was still tired. I started to round the corner of the hallway to get to the kitchen when I must have turn to soon because my eyes were still shut and I ran into a wall.

"Ow!" I whisper yelled.

I looked at the warm brown wall facing me. It had a picture of Emily and Sam waving on it.

"Stupid wall. Get out of my way." I sneered at the wall.

I kept walking when I finally got to the kitchen it was filled with loud booming laughter.

I saw the love of my life sitting in one of the chairs scarfing down the food on his plate.

Embry was laughing so hard it looked like he was about to fall out of his seat.

"What's so funny?" I ask. Even Sam was laughing.

"Walk much? Did the wall just jump out and get you?" Sam bellowed in a light tone.

"For your information yes it did. If you are going to be snide towards me I think I shall go back to be with the people who can't make fun of me." I said turning to go back to bed.

"Oh why is that?" Sam questioned.

"Because they are asleep." I yelled and still was walking.

I ran into my room and jumped under the covers.

I cuddled up under to covers and got as close as I possibly could. I had my knees to my chest and my head resting on my knees. I still had my fuzzy slippers on so my feet were still warm. I smelled my hair and it smelled like it needed a shower. It smelt normal, but it smelled like smoke from last night when we made smores.

I stretched out and felt my toe touch the footboard my arms reached way past the headboard. I stood up out of the bed and shuffled my covers around to make them look like I tornado hadn't just hit.

I looked at the sleeping trio. Max was still in the same position he was in when he went to sleep, but I can't say the same about the other two. Chloe was still half on the chair and half off but she looked like she was less on the ground than on the chair. She had moved her feet closer the end of the chair. Sasha, oh lord, Sasha she was in an uncomfortable looking position. Her head was turned to the left and her body was faced down. Her right leg was spread out as far as it could go, and her left leg was bent at the knee and ankle in an unnatural position, She looked like she was comfortable though.

I walked to the hallway closet and grabbed a towel and headed to the kitchen. I had to ask if any of them needed to use the bathroom because I took long showers.

I rounded the brown corner with ease this time and headed to the warm kitchen. I saw that the guys were still shoveling food into their mouths, but at a slower pace.

"Do any of you need to use the bathroom?" I asked. They all gave me the weirdest look in the world.

"Why?" Paul who was looking at me like I had grown two heads.

"I'm going to take shower. And it might take a while." I said and waited for his response.

"Ok?" He said again in confusion. He turned to look at Sam who was looking at me funny too.

"Never mind then." I said and walked out of the kitchen. What a bunch of Neanderthals.

I almost ran into Emily. I had almost forgotten about her since she wasn't in the kitchen.

"Sorry Emily." I apologized to her and stopped walking.

"Its ok. You can call me Em. That would be fine." She said smiling and walked to the kitchen.

I watched her round the corner with ease and I sort of followed her into the kitchen I couldn't see her face because she was facing Sam. I could tell that her face lit up when she saw Sam. He was smiling like a fool. His face was filled with happiness and love and lined with devotion. It made me smile.

I turned abruptly to walk to the shower because I noticed that Jacob had seen me. I wasn't sure if I was happy or I was scared. Happy because I want him to have this look on his face, but scared because he may have this expression on his face for me. I wasn't scared of commitment but I was scared of getting hurt.

I had walked around the brown corner and just stopped. I wasn't standing there caught in thought. I was still standing there when I felt two massive hands latching themselves onto me. They were large, warm, and very gentle hands. They grabbed me by the hips and pulled me closer to him. I was very happy when I felt his warm body pressed up against me.

I smiled and turned my body around so that I was facing him. he was smiling an awesome smile that made me want to faint and have him catch me in his warm, buff, hot, tan arm. Did I say buff and when I say buff I mean he is scary muscular. So hot.

"How are you this fine morning?" He asks in a-smooth-as-honey tone.

"Much, _much_ better now. And yourself?" I said trying to say in an equally smooth-as-honey tone but it came out really awkward. I felt my cheeks get extremely hot.

"Awesome now." He said entranced. I must not have came off that badly.

"I have to go take a shower." I blurted out. I slapped myself mentally for ruining the moment.

"Oh ok. Well I guess I'll be here when you get out." He said looking about as sad as I was mad.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. I ran off down the hall. I ran into the bathroom and shut the door. I put my back to it and slid down like in the movies. I never knew people actually did that.

* * *

hey there my pretties! Please Review!


	12. You got mud on your face bid disgrace

Hey guys... Don't crucify me because I havent updated in like forever. I'm so sorry! I've been so busy with school and volleyball.

Well I will stop talking and let you read the story.

I don't own anything cept my pack. Thanks and hope you love it!

* * *

Chapter 12

I let the very hot water run down my back and let my hair get soaked. I started to hum. I didn't hum anything unparticular, but it came out a soft slow melody. I poured out a lot of shampoo on my hands and run my finger through my hair and then scrubbed. My hair was getting really long. It was almost six inches above my butt. I rinsed out the shampoo and shaved. I got a glob of conditioner on my hands and ran my fingers through my hair again. It smelled like rosemary and mint very clean smelling. I started singing "Imma Be" by the Black Eyed Peas, but only Fergie's part because I don't remember all of the guys ones.

I stood letting the water just rinse over me. My hair was clean and smelled very nice and girly. Now I poured the body wash over my hands it was pomegranate and mango. That was absolute favorite. I loved pomegranates. I kinda like mangos they kinda smelled good.

I grabbed my towel that was sitting on the toilet lid and dried my body off. I wasn't even going to bother with my hair because my towel would be soaked before I got to my room. I just opened the door and all of the steam from the shower just poured out into the hallway.

I flipped off the light and headed towards my room. I took about ten steps and I stepped on something rock-like. It hurt. I wasn't going to bend over and get it out because I would give anyone in the hallway a show, so I limped to my room.

I opened the door half-expecting Sasha and Chloe to still be asleep on the floor. They were no where to be seen. Max was probably in the kitchen eating like normal. I grabbed a hoodie and pair of short shorts. That was one of my favorite outfits to where. I grabbed a pair of DC's and pulled them on over my black with pink pock dotted socks. I was going to let my hair dry down natural. That is not normal for me I normally straighten it or do something to it but I didn't feel like that today.

I walked out of my room and walked into kitchen because I could hear my stomach rumbling. It was saying _**Feed Me! You stupid person with too much pride who wouldn't feed me this morning.**_ Says the mean tummy.

Sorry tummy, but I don't like being made fun of how about you?

_You're talking to your stomach. How sad is that? At least I'm your conscience or something. I'm supposed to talk. _My whatever tells me.

Yea, ok. You're not supposed to talk but you still have to have an opinion about everything. FYI you are not a conscience because you tell me to the wrong thing all the time. If you are the conscience you should be fired because you are the worst one ever.

_Ok, ok. Point taken. Maybe I'm just the inner bad girl of you trying to get out. _She keeps talking. Can she shut up?

Yea, I bet that's it.

I walk around the brown corner and stop and look at the picture of Sam and Em. They are standing outside of a gazebo it looks like. She has her hair back in a tight bun and is smiling from ear to ear. Sam has his hair short and gelled into a spike in the front. His smile is even bigger than Emily's unbelievably. They are holding hands and looking each others eyes all romantically.

Awww! How cute! I never really put pictures in frames they all just go on Facebook. I think I have over ten thousand pictures on it. I know; what the Hell? Why do you have that many on there? Well I had a Facebook back in Oklahoma and took pictures everyday with my best friends down there and now Max is going to be a photographer and he uses us three and Nashoba as his models.

Speaking of I should get on facebook and get my camera I haven't taken one picture here yet. I ran back to my room and almost tripped on my left foot when my right foot got caught behind it. I stumbled over to the nightstand and opened the first drawer and grabbed my camera and laptop. It was a candy apple red laptop and a gold camera.

I walk out to the living room with my laptop and camera. I walk out and see that all the couches are empty and the TV isn't on. I speed-walked to the kitchen hoping that's where everyone else is. I was getting that your-going-to-get-kill-by-an-assassin-when-no-ones-looking feeling. I heard everyone before I saw them. I walked to the kitchen doorway and saw everyone laughing and carrying on. I smiled inwardly and outwardly. I saw Jakes face light up that made me smile even more if that was possible.

I walked over to him and sat on his lap not thinking obviously because Sam was giving Jake the evil eye. Haha!

"Oh my god! Get off me your hair is cold!" He yelled at the back of my head.

"Sorry I just got out of the shower moron. Max lets go take some pictures." I said getting off of Jake and he was smiling. I looked at Max it felt really hard to take my eyes away from Jake; he was nodding his head and smiling. I tossed him my camera. He caught it with ease and I walked to the back door and flung it open. I sprinted out onto the deck. I went and sat down on a bench that made out of cedar it looked like. I waited for everyone.

Max soon came out of the house followed by Sasha, Chloe, Nashoba, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, Kim, Brady and Collin. Wow we can bring a crowd. How the hell did we fit that many people in that house? Well I mean we could easily fit that many normal sized people in that house, but theses are not normal people they are huge gigantic people who are probably the size of two human beings.

Max must have brought his camera too. He has this one that is a high dollar one that his mom and dad bought him for his nineteenth birthday. He is a year older than me, but so are Chloe and Sasha. I'm the youngest by like six months. I was born in August right after the date that you have to be in the lower grade. His birthday is in November so he is almost a year older than me. Sasha's birthday is December 31 at 11:59 pm. Then Chloe's birthday is in February on the day that only happens once every four years. They all had cool birthdays that were in the older year category. I was the loser that was the baby of the pack yet I ran it.

"What song?" I asked opening my laptop. I turned it on and put in the password.

"I like it!" Max yelled. We always played that first. Max said it was better to shoot with music in the background it relaxes you.

I blasted the song and ran over to where Max was taking pictures of Sasha and Chloe being stupid. My turn.

I stood in the shot and spread my arms out into a star and blocked both of them from the view of the camera. My sweatshirt came above my stomach and showed my light colored tank top. I saw the flash go off and not even three seconds after that they pushed me. I went straight into the muddy ground head first. Oh Hells no.

"Some shit abouts to go down now. Will you play Kiss 'n' Tell?" I told Sasha and Chloe the first part and asked Max the last part.

"Yea." He said laughing. This was going to be good.

Sasha was a little bit stronger than me, but I was way faster than her. Chloe was an easy opponent she would go down easily, but she can just keep fighting like the energizer bunny. She gets right back up after you push her down.

I got out of the mud, looking at my hoodie and shook my head. "I'm gonna.. I'm gonna.. I'm gonna do something." I threatened.

"I'm shakin' in my boots." Sasha says. She tries to mimic my toned down southern twang but fails epicly.

I lunge at Sasha and I hit her smack in the gut. She and I go flying into the mud. We hit the ground and mud goes flying. I see Sasha's hands fly up to her face, and I feel two hands pulling me off of her. I turn around to look at Chloe and she is smiling like a fool.

She pulls my hair and pulls me into a standing position. She has me by the hair and literally throws me into another mud puddle. Great. These clothes will need major TLC. I will need another shower ASAP.

I look over at Sasha and Chloe. Chloe is helping Sasha stand up. Sasha looks pissed. I get out of the mud and hear the guys whooping and hollering back at the deck. I hear Embry and Quil talking, Embry was the loudest. Of course.

"I have ten on Sasha. She looks pissed, and she has Chloe on her side that's two against one." Embry boasts.

"Well I have faith in Genna. She is gonna kick their butts. So ten on Genna." Quil loudly says.

"Are you two taking bets on my girlfriend?" Jake sounds outraged. Did he call me his girlfriend? Oh. My. LORD! He did! When I look back up I see Sasha looking like a pissed off bull racing toward me. I wasn't going to run because I wouldn't be able to build up speed fast enough.

She was getting closer. Closer again. She is about five feet from me. I side step just as she's about to kill me. I feel the breeze that she left from running so fast by me. She just kept going. I see her stop looking around a little confused. She snaps her head at the sound of my laughter that is unconsciously coming from my mouth. Oh god she's gonna kill me. I turn and start running.

I run to the deck and my shoe gets stuck in the mud. I trip and fly into the mud again. I quickly get to my feet and lose the shoe. I'm running like a moron to the deck and I can hear Sasha _and_ Chloe chasing me. I look at Jake and he is smiling.

"I hope your enjoying this!" I yell and keep running towards him. I run up the stairs and look at Max who is snapping pictures while laughing. Those are gonna be blurry.

I was way ahead of them, but they were getting closer. I was looking around at all my escaped routes. None. Great! Not. The only thing I see is Jacob smiling like a fool and about ten other large men. They weren't going to protect me. I thought about running into the house but that wasn't happening. Emily would _kill _me. The railing that surrounded the deck was going to be my only choice. It was made of wood just like the rest of the deck and I would probably end up with splinters. I ran to the end of the railing and hoisted my self up and ran on the four or five inches that I had to get away. There was a huge mud on the ground that is about five to six feet down. It looked deep and wet. I'm going to jump right when they come over and soak them.

They were coming close.

Closer again.

Chloe was faster than Sasha and she was about four feet away. I jumped.

I could feel the puddles bottom and it was deep. Like to my knees deep.

I turned around using my werewolf speed and I saw the mud fly up and cake them. I started running again.

It felt so good to have done that. I'm sure I owed them anyway. Maybe. Haha. Oh well they will get me back eventually. I could feel the muddy grass beneath my feet and it was cold and felt nice against my hot skin. I turned to look at them and they were jumping over the railing shaking. Oh lord.

They slashed into the puddle and they were stalking over to me. not running. Stalking. Oh I'm in some deep shit.

They were already started to rip their clothes that they were in and I could see their faces changing.

_Ok here's an idea phase and book it._

I started to turn and run when I feel a pull at the back of my shirt. I was scared to look. I wasn't going to face them. I heard a rip then I ran. I phased as fast as I could and I heard a few more rips. Then my howl that echoed through the forest. I ran I could hear their thoughts.

_I'm going to kill you._ Sasha yelled at me she was furious.

_Damn right I'm furious. I'm going to kick you skinny little ass. Then I'm going to go let Chloe have you._

_Ok. Ok hold up here. No harm no fowl. There is no need to bring violence into the situation.- Chloe said but was cut off by Sasha._

Before Chloe could finish her statement I felt a shooting pain through my left leg and side. I didn't hear Sasha's thoughts because she didn't think about it she just did it. She rammed herself into me.

I collapsed onto the ground. I was howling like a mad woman. Or wolf I guess you could say.

_Payback. _Sasha thought and ran back to the house.

I couldn't really feel anything anymore that means that I'm healing wrong. Great.

_Hey will you fix my leg?_ I thought.

_She's gonna kill me but yea._

_Thanks. Love you!_ She walked over to my leg and bit it with her teeth and snapped it again. _OWWW! _And then it set back into place.

_Your welcome. I'm guessing that your going to ask me to get your clothes now. And yea I will. Ta ta for now darling._ She said and trotted off.

Great. Why does this always happen to me? I always end up here alone and silent. My leg is hurt and so are a few of my ribs. Thanks Sash! Love you too! I know she cant hear me, but she will feel it. Yea right. Who am I kidding?

* * *

Well See was that so bad? Well tell me. Review right in that little review button! Hey since I'm not getting very many reveiws I'm started to think that you guys don't want to read it so i would like for you to read it or i may do the unthinakable and end the story with a horrible ending that kills everyone off, but i won't do that if you just reveiw!

Thanks again my pretties for reading! R&R thanks!


	13. Clear as mud

Hey Guys! Sorry i havent updated in forever i know dont crucify me please! Just Read and Review please!

I dont own Twilight... Just Genevieve's Pack

* * *

Chapter 13

I stand up slowly trying to avoid the pain as much as possible. I grabbed the clothes that Chloe had brought out to me. I slowly put on the pants and grabbed the bra. I hooked the clasp and moved to my shirt. It was just a normal t-shirt that had Ke$ha on the front of it. It was from one of her concerts. I'm going to hobble to the house and get some more food. _Grumble. Grumble. _My stomach agree with me.

I walk slowly but steadily back to the house. I make my way out of the trees and I see everyone on the deck except Chloe and Sasha. I looked at Jake who had this extremely worried expression on.

I read his lips "Oh. My. God. What happened?" I heard the last part of it because he was yelling. I saw him start to jump over the railing, but I put my hands up in protest. He didn't look at me.

He was running as fast as I had ever seen anybody run we could easily rival each other. He ran over to me and stopped about a foot in front of me. He grabbed my arm and started turning it over and he looked down into my eyes and just stared.

"Are you ok?" he said with great concern in his voice.

"Yea, I'll be fine. Thanks though." I said smiling because he was making me feel all fuzzy on the inside.

"Do you need me to carry you? Or do you want me to help you walk? Do you need my help?" He started to sound frantic.

"I'm ok, but if you would hold me up that would be fine." I said trying to let him help me.

He grabs under my left arm and goes down to my leg and lifts me up bridal style.

"Whoa." I said stunned.

"Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" he was getting frantic again.

"Yea, I'm still fine Jake. I just didn't think by helping me walk meant picking me up and carrying me, but that's fine too." I said smiling like a dork probably because I loved being by him. I cuddled into his warm chest and breathed in his woodsy-rain smell. I lifted my head back up to him and pulled on his collar and he looked at me with that same look that Sam gives Emily. "Kiss me." I said bluntly. What? Did that just come out of my mouth.

He pulls me closer to him and gently places his lips on mine. I pull him closer hungrily. Oh my god he is so hot! And he's mine! I grab the back of his hair and pull his hair. I can feel him smile into the kiss. He is enjoying this. That makes me happy when he is happy.

I pull away slowly. Best kiss ever.

He is smiling like a fool now. I can't even begin to imagine the one on my face. I look at the nearing deck and wince because I see Sam sending me death glares. Auugh! What's his problem?

_Maybe that his little sister has an imprint that she will be bound marry and have his kids. Maybe he is worried that he is losing his little sister. Or it might be that you and Jake were just sucking faces. I think that I'm going to go with three. _

Okay I think I will go with the first one. That one sounds more…nice. I guess. Oh well.

Jake walks over to the deck and he keeps me in his arms and everyone swarms around me.

"Are you okay?" said Emily.

"What happened?" said Sam.

"Pay up loser." Said Embry.

"I doubt that they are done, so we will just wait until they really finish each other off." Said Quil.

"What did Sasha do this time?" Max said like it was nothing.

"Yea, I'm fine. Sasha rammed into me. I think that this will go on forever. Sorry you two. She rammed into me and then walked away probably going to go take a shower. "I said still in Jakes very warm very muscular arms.

"I'm going to kill her." Sam said all protective, but I didn't like what he meant by that because he would be messing with my pack.

I jumped down from Jake's arms. Sam looked like I had just grown two heads. "You are absolutely not going to do anything to _my_ pack. I will choose to discipline the way I like to, if I do. That is not your to be made. I don't give shit how you straiten your pack out, but they are mine and I will make the decision on whether or not whether to do anything." I said and huffed away. I walked into the house feeling my leg start to hurt, but I wasn't going to let them help me I was to pissed off at Sam.

I didn't see his face, but I know I had hurt him. I could taste the venom that I had laced with my words.

I stalked into my room just to be bombarded with arms that wrapped around me.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to put a wedge between you and your brother." Sasha said almost in tears. She doesn't know what its like to have siblings so she hates to see them fight.

"Don't cry. I was sure it was coming soon. We can't have two Alpha's in the house and expect them to get along." I said smiling and wrapping my arms around her also.

Chloe was on the bed talking happily on the phone.

Sasha and I both looked at her. She paused and her expression looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"If that is what you really want. I'm not going to do that." She said as her voice was hardening. It was getting scary.

"No, go ahead and keep fucking her. That is fine. I couldn't give a shit less. You are freaking cheater. Hope you have a good life without me."

I could barely hear what he responded, but I made out as much as I could. "It was only once, and you're never going to find anyone like me ever again."

She did something that surprised me, She burst out laughing. "I Hope so! I don't want a cheater!" I could barely understand her she was laughing so hard.

She closes her phone and tosses it to the side. She is bracing the bed to help her stand up she is laughing so hard now that I cant hear her. She is laughing one of those I cant breathe anymore but it so funny laughs, or now its turning into I'm a crazy person laugh.

"I think we need some damage control." Sasha whispered to me. "Let's go shopping. Port Angeles!" She yelled in a very excited voice.

We both looked at Chloe and expected her to say 'no that's fine I'm ok. Don't freak you guys' but instead she said "Oh my gosh I thought you would never ask!" She said so enthusiastically.

This time we needed some desperate damage control… Oh. Lord.


	14. At least it's not me! :P

Sorry guys that this one is soooo short. :( I had to write it. I will continue from where i left off but i havent thought of anything else yet. This should be a fun chapter ahead. Read and Review please!

* * *

Chapter 14

Sasha looked at me like what are we going to do?

I shot here a look like lets helps her. We cant just leave her like this.

She nodded her head a yes.

Me and Sasha always these silent conversations that only we would understand. We walked over to Chloe and we sat beside her on the bed. She was coming down from her hysterical laughing fit.

I have a surge of energy run through me. I grab Sasha and Chloe's arm and pull them up. I don't say anything and let go of Sasha's arm and grabbed my card holder off my dresser and re-grabbed her arm. I pulled them out of the bedroom door and down the hall way. I nearly ran Sasha into the brown wall. Stupid wall! Well at least it wasn't me.

"Where the heck are we going?" Sasha yelled into my ear.

"I can't run this fast your gonna pull me over!" Chloe whined.

I kept pulling them. I ran through the kitchen nearly missing the table with both of them. I ran out of the house through the backdoor. We ran onto the deck to be stared at with eyes of What-are-they-on?

"Max! Come here! We are going Shopping!" I yell excitedly.

He gives me this what-happened stare.

I brush it off and let go of both of them and run over to him and he looks freaked out.

I grab both of his hands and pull him up.

"Get up! We are going shopping. And you are coming with us." I say.

I mouth 'Zane'. He looks at me confused.

I roll my eyes, but I have to cut him some slack. The last time that he heard about Chloe and Zane they were on the fast track to Happily Ever After.

"Okay?" Max said in confusion.

"Drop it." I whispered. "Come on!" I said in a valley girl voice.

He gave me one last look and walked inside. I hope he was grabbing his keys.

"We are gonna go shoppin' 'Kay Sam." I smiled and turned my attention to him.

"I'm not your alpha I don't tell you what you can and cannot do."

Ouch. That hurt. I deserved that. Well since he doesn't care…

"Come on." I said walking back over to Sasha and Chloe. Oh lord I'm very hyper.

I pull them back in the house.

"Not again." They both complained.

We ran to my room and I pushed them both down on my bed. I flew over to my closet. I grabbed a maroon and white striped sweater out of the closet for Chloe. I grabbed a ruched wrapped white shirt for Sasha, and last I grabbed a strapless black corset top for myself that I have been dying to wear since I bought it.

I tossed them each their shirt. I ran over to my dresser and opened my jeans drawer. I grabbed a three random pairs of skinnys. I three them on the bed and waited for them to grab a pair.

"What are we doing?" Sasha asked suspiciously.

"We are doing whatever the heck we want to." I said in a high and mighty tone.

Sasha was already stripping down to her underwear. She had grabbed the faded American flag pair. The pants had a black and white American flag on the top of the pants.

Chloe was more cautious to change. She had the shirt I grabbed for her and a pair of destroyed, dark ocean blue skinnys. She was starting to change clothes when a knock at the door came through the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Jacob." A very manly tone called.

"Hold on. Don't come in!" I yelled.

I had my shirt off and on the floor by the time that he had replied.

"Ok." He stated.

I grabbed the corset top and flung it on. I zipped it up the back. I walked over to the door and made a gesture for Chloe and Sasha to move over out of the way of the door. I opened the door just a tiny bit so that I could fit through.

"Hey." I said breathlessly.

"Hey, Genevieve." He paused and looked at my torso.

"Yes? How can I help you?" I said smiling.

He looked back up at me and blushed. He had realized he had been caught.

"Can I go with you too go shopping?" He asked shyly.

"Yea, you can but you will probably get bored." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I never get bored when I'm with you." He said slowly. This is so hot. Oh lord. Who am I gonna pay attention to? Jacob or the pack.

I pressed my cheek to his chest. I could hear his strong heart beat. It sounded like it was a rock. My rock that will keep me back in reality not in Genevieve world.


	15. Most Awkward car moment to date

Hey Lovelies! Sorry this took me so long to write. Ive been so busy. Hey I want to thank the lovely Lou-Louu A for helping me finish it thanks!

* * *

Chapter 15.

I walked back into my room and left Jake standing out there. I grabbed my jeans and took off the pants I had on. I slipped into the skinnys easily. I walked over to my closet to look for shoes and grab a jacket. I saw my leather bomber and a pair of marine booties. That had to be the cutest collection of clothing I have. I went from my normal 6'1" to an extremely tall 6'6". That meant that I was just one inch shorter than Jake.

I looked at my self in the mirror and the person that I saw looking back at me was a normal teenager. The only thing different about her was that she had these eyes that made her look old.

I tossed my hair that hadn't gotten too muddy back in a high pony tail and put some mascara on. I looked over and saw Sasha and Chloe sitting on the bed looking at each other. I was watching Chloe because I was afraid she would have a mental breakdown at that moment.

"Hey, what do you want to buy there?" Sasha asked to both of us.

"Well I think I will-" Chloe cut me off.

"I'm going to buy a new dress, new pair of shoes, new make-up and a new pair of sunglasses. Then I might buy a whole bunch of other crap, but it all depends on what mood I'm in." She said. I couldn't tell that she had been so mad a little while ago with the way she was acting.

Chloe got up off the bed instantly and walked out of the door. Me and Sasha looked at each other like what just happened?

I flew out the door to go and look for her. She was gonna hit the wall of realization soon and I wanted to be the cushion she could fall on.

I saw her run out the house and jumped into the white jeep that was sitting in front of the house. I saw two figures standing outside of the car. Two large figures. One quite a bit shorter than the other. I looked closer and I saw that it was Max and Jake. I walked out the house slowing my pace down because I didnt want to look like a moron running out in the front yard and flipping out like a retard.

I walk over to the car through the grass. I could smell the grass, it smelled like it was fresh cut. That may be because it may have been or that I have the super senses of a werewolf. I'm going to go with it was just freshly cut.

I cautiously speed-walk over to Jake. I stand beside him. I look back at the composed Chloe and Sasha who was getting in the car. Chloe was sitting in the front seat and Sasha was moving her bug but to the back seat. Where also Jake and I would be sitting. Great I have to squeeze in the backseat of a jeep wrangler with a huge mountain of a man and a very opinionated Latino girl. This should be immensely pleasurable. Awesome.

I poke Jake in the shoulder with one of my chipping red painted fingernails.

He turned around looking down obviously not looking for me to be this tall. He was starring at my chest. Can this day get anymore painfully awkward?

_Oh, Just wait. I'm sure there will be something mucho mucho more awkward yet to come. _

What are you now? A Psychic? Do you see ghosts too? What's next? What are you gonna tell me? The worlds gonna end in 2012?

_No, I just know these kinda things. _

Yea okay. I thought to the stupid inner voice.

"Hey! What do you think?" Max was yelling at me.

"Um.. I think I don't know the question." I said foolishly.

"Do you think that we could just go in two cars? You can ride with Jacob and Embry and Quil. Chlo and Sash can ride with me. Is that alright?" Max said trying to catch my eye. He looked like he was trying to tell me something, but I didn't understand.

"Yea. That's fine." I said heading over to Jacobs car. It was a VW Rabbit. It looked old, but hey it's a car.

Someone grabbed my hand. I could tell it was Jacob because of the warmth emitting off of it.

I turned to look at him.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I said politely I added a touch of honey at the end on you.

"Embry and Quil aren't coming." He said smoothly.

"Um. Okay. Why did you tell Max they wer-" I stopped mid-sentence. I understood.

Jake and I hadn't been alone since we walked on the beach together the first day I got here.

I looked at him like he was the most devious person in the world, but a good kind of devious. I smiled and kissed his cheek. I ran over to the other side of the car and jumped in.

He slowly got in the car. I was wondering what he was doing.

"What are you doing" I asked playfully.

He finally got in and grabbed the keys and put them in the ignition. The song 'Love In This Club' was blasting out of the radio.

"_I'm what you want, I'm what you need.  
He got to trap, I'll set you free,  
Sexually, mentally, physically, emotionally,  
I'll be like your medicine, you'll take every dose of me.  
It's going down on isle 3, I'll bag you like some groceries.  
And every time you think about it, you're gonna want some more of me.  
About to hit the club make a movie yeah rated R.  
Pull up like a Trap Star. That's if you had...  
Have you ever made love to a thug in the club with his sights on, 87 jeans and a fresh pair of Nike's on.  
On the couch, on the table, on the bar, on the floor._" Usher Rang out over the radio. Jake quickly reached over and pushed the button to change the station.

"_Babygirl sent a picture to my Blackberry  
She fine and she thick just like Halle Berry (well damn)  
Kiss me through the phone, LOL smiley face  
We can go and kick it bae, later on at my place  
She messaged me on myspace" _Trey Songz sang over the radio.

I was fine with hearing these songs. They are the normal songs that I listen to, but I guess that Jake was not as familiar with them as me, or maybe he was…

He flipped the station again. The song 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars.

"_Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
The way you are  
The way you are"_

I smiled because the song was perfect. If he sang this to me, woah. Some heavy stuff would go down.

We caught just the end of it. I thought that we were through with all the awkward songs, guess not. Because the song 'London Bridges' by Fergie came on.

_"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.  
Are you ready for this?  
Oh, shit!  
Oh!_Fergie sang. Jake was so flustered. He just pushed the radio button off and we sat in silence.

It's me  
Fergie  
The pen  
Polo!  
Fergie Ferg, what's up baby?  
Come on

When I come to the clubs, step aside  
Part the seas, don't be having me in the line.  
V.I.P 'cause you know I gotta shine I'm Fergie Ferg.  
And me love you long time.

All my girls get down on the floor ,  
Back to back drop it down real low.  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a Oh!  
'cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go!

[Chorus (x2):]  
How come every time you come around  
My London, London Bridge want to go down  
Like London, London, London wanna go down  
Like London, London, London be going down"

I was hoping this would be the end of the most awkward day that I lived through yet. Oh Lord let it be.

* * *

Read and Review! Please and thank you!


	16. Don't go breaking my heart!

Hey Yall! This one isnt that good but it has a few funy parts in it! Well hope you like it. Thanks for reading! Read and Revew please!

* * *

Chapter 16

I was hoping that the awkwardness of today had ended, but with my luck that probably wasn't happening. We drove down the highway passing through all the other small cities on the Washington Peninsula. We drove in silence for a while after the songs had just blasted from the radio. I was hoping that he would make the first move to say something, but I guess that wasn't happening either. I looked down at my shoes hoping to find some magical inspiration from them. Nothing. Awesome. I looked over to where the thing in between the seats and I saw his hand facing up waiting for me to put my hand in his. AWE! Ok maybe he was feeling just as awkward as I was. I put my hand into his and wrapped my fingers around his.

He looked at me with this look of surprise like why-are-you-touching-_me_? Not like Eww-get-away-from-me-you-freak. Not like that more like she-still-likes-me? Kind of look.

I smiled at him because of his expression. It was adorable.

"Are you ok?" I asked him concerned.

It must have confused him or something because he just stared at me blankly. He shook his self a little and turned his head back to the road. "Yea, I'm fine. That was just really awkward. Sorry." He answered. He sounded like he had been beaten down.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked him.

"Well, I don't know. It just felt like the right thing to say." He said still looking at the rode.

"Well if I said all the things that popped into my head that sounded 'right' I would be in a lot of trouble, but maybe that's just me." I said chuckling. That sounds like a guy way to laugh not a girl laugh. That's weird.

He burst out laughing. I'm glad that I made him happy. His roar of laughter shook the car.

_Don't go breaking my heart  
You take the weight off me  
Honey when you knocked on my door  
I gave you my key_

_Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my heart_

Don't Go Breaking My Heart the Glee version popped into my head because I made him smile.

I looked out of the window. It was starting to rain. I love the rain. It smelled so good.

I'm bored. I'm sitting in this car looking out the window. I swear I have ADHD. I feel like I always have to be moving and there is no chance for being in a long car ride, I can do plane rides though because I always fall asleep.

"Ok. Tell me something about you." I ordered.

"Umm.. Ok. I love you." He said smiling.

"Ok, well thanks, but I mean tell me something that I don't know." I said shyly.

"My favorite color is red. How about that?" He asked.

"Better. Now keep going. Don't forget anything!" I said excitedly. I was taking this all in like a sponge.

"I have two sisters. My dad is in a wheelchair. My mom died when I was ten. When I get mad a burst into a huge furry dog. And I imprinted on the most amazing woman in the world. I had a blanket that I slept with until I was ten and I still have it. My favorite food is spaghetti. I love when you leave your hair natural its really pretty and last but not least I am a pepsi person." He said pausing between each sentence.

I wrapped my arms around him and whispered into his ear. "I'm really sorry about your mom and your dad. I wanna meet your sisters please!" I said the last part excitedly.

"Its ok. I'm fine. One of my sisters is dating Paul and the other lives in Hawaii and she has two kids of her own." He replied looking me in the eye.

I had my hands around his neck and was whispering in his ear.

I noticed that he was pulling over. I was guessing that this was gonna take a while.

He pulled over off the road. I sat back up straight in my seat and pulled off my seatbelt.

"Now I wanna know everything about _you_." Jake said in this tone of voice that is so sensual and manly.

"Ok. My favorite color is dark red and my brother is the only brother I have. No sisters. My dad is in the army and my mom is a chef. I also turn into a large furry wolf when I get mad coincidentally. I love you too. I imprinted on a very awesome, very muscular, very everything man. I have lived in three different states and I'm a coke person." I said trying to think of all the things that he said, "Oh and I don't like caramel."

"That's weird." He said brushing his hand against my cheek.

"What?" I exclaimed. He has to be kidding. I hate the taste of that nasty stuff. It makes me sick.

"Don't freak out. I don't like caramel either." He said laughing I guess at my expression.

He was the perfect guy. I wanted him and only him in my life there will be no chance for the other guys. Ever.

"Oh and my new favorite song today is 'Rockstar 101' by Rihannah. Do boys have favorite songs?" I asked quickly. I'm not sure if I have ever known this much about any of my boyfriends.

"I don't really have a favorite song, but I kinda like the songs from Metallica." Jake used his normal voice not his I'm-too-sexy-for-my-body voice.

"That's cool. I don't really listen to them, but you know you learn something new everyday." I said to quickly. I sounded like a dork. Oh lord what's wrong with me.

Ok. I'm just going to sit her and try to act normal. Act.

"Do you play any sports?" He asked.

"Well… I played last year. School football, out of school volleyball, spring softball and basketball and track. What about you. I presume that you play football." I said to him. I had moved from my seat to closer to his. I was kissing his neck and ear.

"I. I played. Foot. Football and b-b-basketball." He stuttered he couldn't concentrate because of me.

That makes me happy. When he only concentrates on me and nothing else and its hard for him to do anything else.

"You make me happy." I blurted out. "We should probably get going. We need to get a good start on the day." I ruined the moment. Before I could ruin anything anymore I just shut-up and pulled his face away from mine. He gave me a weird look then smiled. He pushed him lips onto mine. We stayed like that for a while.

I could feel him pull away and breathe.

He couldn't even look at me, but I was having no problem with looking at him. He was smiling like a fool. I guess I probably was too though.

I sat back in my seat and my mind reeled.

_Wowzas! You are a hot mess! Get'um girl! You have the perfect man. This was not awkward at all. You will just have to wait and see what happens from here out._

Oh thanks for being optimistic. You're really helpful. I know I am a hot mess though.

* * *

Hey! Read and Review!


	17. Whoa, are you kinda a sckitzo?

I know this one is shorter compared to some of my other ones, but im already starting to work on the next chapter! Go me! Well I would like to think that I should have more reveiwers, but reading over this story its not best. Oh well. Please read and reveiw.

**Disclamer: I dont own Twilight. Im not Stephenie Meyer in-congnito. Sorry for all who were thinking that. Thanks though.**

* * *

Chappy 17

Me and Jake had finally made it to Port Angelos. We had few words after I said that we should get on the road. Grr! I could freaking SMACK myself across the face right now. I hope that Sasha will smack me just to smack me. That would make me feel better right at the moment.

I sink lower into my seat. The view out of the window is continuously changing. It went from extremely green to lighter shades then to a small town scape now its just city. I liked better when it was green. The city looks too.. I don't know how to explain it just too… active. I guess that would explain it well enough. I see people in their cars passing by without a care in the world, talking on their phones and being caught up in their lives. There are people we are passing on the street with happy and sad expressions. Poor people line the street. Others pass them like it is nothing. Gaaah! What is wrong with the world? Others are couples strolling together. They look like nothing in the world could touch them. I wonder if that's what me and Jake look like together. Probably not. He might but I may look a little like a squirrel because I have to be moving all the time.

My phone is vibrating in my pocket. I look at it to make sure someone is calling me and its not a text.

"Hello." I answer mild toned.

"Hello! Where in the Sam Hill are you?" Sasha roared through the phone.

I sunk lower into my seat because I kinda, sorta forgot that they were following us. Ok I'm a horrible person and I completely forgot.

I put my hand over the bottom of my phone and ask Jake, "Where are we?"

"Port Angeles. On 16th and Main." He said with ease.

That shocked me. Who knew street names like that? Well I guess that Jake did. Oh, I better answer Sasha.

"On 16th and Main." I repeated. I was dumbfounded with Jake. Maybe it was the imprint thing working or it was…

_Or it was the fact that you are in LOVE with him! And you are kinda a stalker you think about him like 24-7 and when you both are wolves together you go through his mind like an angry wife goes through her cheating husbands phone calls._

Wow, are you having marital problems? And if so, with whom?

_No, I watch TV. Well actually you watch TV and I just sit back and watch it with you._

And you called me a stalker. Hmm….

"Are you there?" Sasha yelled again.

"What? Yea, Im right here. Don't have a conniption." I said defensively.

"Hand me the phone you directionally challenged child." Jacob said laughing.

"Oh, just because I'm not a directional genius like you, gives you no right to make fun. And I know the basics like where north is." I said in a playful tone and pointed in front of me.

"Actually North is on your right." He said taking the phone out of my hand.

"I was.. taking the long route to get there. Be jealous." I said as he was already talking excitedly into the phone.

Oh lord. Am I losing Jacob to my best friends? I better not be or there will be heads rolling. I look out the window and look at the scenery it was cool. Tall, tall buildings lined the street. They were scary yet inviting. Does that even make sense? Oh well. I looked at all the people once again. They are kinda scary looking. Most of them look happy go lucky, but then you cross someone who has just a sourpuss expression. I just want to get out of the car and ask them what is shoved up their butt? Ok, that is a little bit harsh they could have had like a family member die or something like that. That would be horrible maybe I'll just keep to myself.

He handed me my phone back. He was pulling over into the farthest right lane. I think we will be getting out soon. Good. I need to walk around.

He parallel parked beside the white jeep. I was stuck in slow-motion. I wasn't moving. He was already out of the car and walking to my side of the car.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

"Yea sorry. Just stuck in my own little world here." I said unbuckling the seatbelt.

I got out the car embarrassed. I don't why I was but I just was. HE grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car and pulled me into his arms all thoughts of embarrassment had faded the only thing that I could think about was that he was touching me and it felt nice. Let me tell you this boy is just perfect.

Oh lord. This may be bad. I've fallen and I cant get up. Its like stepping into quicksand the longer you stay the harder it is to get out. I don't want to get hurt. I've been hurt to many times before. I am making a vow to myself right here and now. I will not get hurt ever again. I don't know how I will accomplish this, but I will make it come true.

He wrapped me up with his warm arms, so that I was closer to him.

"You know I do love you even though you are directionally challenged." He said playfully.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Well I love you even though I have not found a downfall in your perfect exterior. Be aware I will. If I'm good at anything its picking out other people mishaps. It's a gift." I said laughing and made Jake settle for just holding my hand. We started walking and I was so overwhelmed with all the stores. (Normally I don't get this way.) There were so many stores, filled with clothes, food, jewelry, and other things that I don't need. But I eventually want because they are new and things that I don't have.

I smiled and was in awe of all the stores. It was GREAT! I saw Max and the girls in a store ogling a sales clerk. He was good looking, I guess. I couldn't really tell anymore. I mean after you have someone who is as good-looking at Jake this isn't any going back.

I pulled Jake inside and walked up to the counter. "Are you gay or straight?" I asked.

He gave me this look that made me wanna punch him. First it was that looked at me like I was crazy, that didn't bother me, then he looked me up and down appreciatively.

"Straight. I have a girlfriend though, but I would dump her ugly ass for you." He said with his eyes still lingering on my body.

"Hey, my eyes are up here." I said pointing to my eyes. I could here Jake growl. Aww how cute?, "And I wasn't talking about for me. I'm taken. For them, but not now. You're an ass. Bye." I said in a loud, nice tone I wanted to let the whole store know that he is an ass.

"Hey, I was just joking." The Dumbass said.

"Come on V." Jake said walking over to us. I hadn't noticed that he had walked away.

Jakes phone had started going off like crazy. I had no idea what it was saying/singing. He just pulled me out of the store and I pulled Everyone else out with me.

"What happened?" Jake yelled through the phone.

Pause.

"No. Oh god. Who do you need?" Jake was getting flustered. This was not normal for him.

Pause.

"You need all of us? Ok. We will be there in a minute." Jake mumbled into the phone.

Pause. He flipped the phone shut with too much force. Almost breaking it.

"We have to go. They smelled a new bloodsucker. This one is teasing them they said." Jake was already starting to shake.

"Just leave the cars here and we will be back later." I said to Max, who I knew would protest. He kept his mouth shut though.

"How fast did they expect us to get there? Like in ten minutes because that's giving us to much time." Sasha said in a very cocky tone.

"Let's go then. You know how to talk the talk, lets walk the walk." Chloe said challenging her.

"We don't have time for this crap. Shut the Fuck up and concentrate. We will take this thing down. There will not be a 'no' choice. So you better get ready for a fight. They don't have the senses you guys do, so you will get the bloodsuck. No matter what. Do you hear me?" I said talking to Sasha, Chloe, and Max.

"Yes." Max said firmly. He was always the first one to be able to focus on the mission at hand.

"Yea whatever." Sasha said in a rude tone. I didn't care if she was joking or not. I wasn't I was not going to take this lightly.

"What did you say?" I said in a tone that I have heard from a lot of adults.

"You heard me. I said Yea whatever." She said again in that tone that just makes me so mad. She knows how to push my buttons and which ones to push to piss me off.

"You will not talk to me like that again. Or else. Now do you _hear_ me?" I spat will venom at her.

I knew from the look that she was giving me that she wasn't going to put up any more of a fight.

"Yes, ma'am. I hear you." She sounded like a broken down child who just had their favorite toy taken from them.

"What about you? Do you have a smart mouth comment too?" I said because I was on a roll and I was getting pissed.

"Yes. I hear you and No I don't." Chloe said in a scared tone.

"Good now that you all hear me. Let's go." I said in a harsh voice that didn't sound like mine. It was something I found out that I had after those damn witches put that damn curse on me.

I looked around for a clearing and saw nothing. Great. I had almost given up when I saw a glimpse of the forest. I pointed like a hunting dog to a bird and I started walking calmly towards the forest.

After I got behind the building I took off my leather jacket and placed it on the ground. I then picked it up and put it in a tree branch. Ill comeback for it later. I didn't even bother with the rest of the clothes. They would take to long.

The pain that I was now accustomed to took over.

_Lets go._ Was the last thing I said before I started running. No one else spoke one word the rest of the trip home.


	18. We R Who We R

**Heller! Sorry I havent updated in a long time! I have been sooo busy! Thank you Noluthando! I really loved all your reveiws! Thanks to all the people who reveiwed!**

**Nope, still don't own Twilight. Only in my dreams! **

* * *

Chapter 18

Jacob's POV

Sam is nothing compared to her. I'm assuming that, that was not her worst. I don't even think she was mad I think she was getting mad. That sent shivers up my spine.

Dumbass Quil called on Sam's phone and told me all this. He was just joking, but we didn't think he was joking. Genevieve chewed him out too. He looked extremely scared when she yelled at him.

After a while we went back for our cars. It was just me and Max though. The girls told me that she was cooling down.

The look that she had on her face. It was a mix of determination, anger, fright, pissed-offness and worried. She mixed them all together in a great portrayal of all the emotions. That expression will always be carved into my mind. It scared me. Not like id ever tell her that, but it's the truth.

**Next day**

I got up early and took at cold shower. The dream I had about V it was good, but it turned into a nightmare as soon at it got good. I don't even want to remember it.

I threw the towel around my waist and headed to my room. I grabbed what ever was on top in my messy dresser. It was a white shirt and a pair of cut off shorts. The normal for me.

I walked out into the kitchen looking at my less than full refrigerator. I grabbed the good junk food that was hidden in the back of refrigerator. I ate all of it and grabbed a can of soda and headed to the door to go to Emily's. She always had food at that house. I would hate to see her grocery bill for a week, or however often she has to go to the store.

I need to go see V Her name just made my heart skip a beat. It hurts when I'm not with her. It hurts me to see her mad or sad or any other emotion besides happy. I know why she makes me feel this way. It's because of the damn imprint. I mean I would have eventually loved her any way, but the imprint just pushed things along. I guess.

I headed out to my car. After unlocking the doors I crammed my massive body into the small driver's seat and drove off. I wonder if I woke my dad up? Wait, no he wasn't home. He was going fishing with Charlie I think.

I drove down the still sleepy road that I lived on. Either they were gone for work or they were still sleeping teenagers. If I was a normal teenager I would still be a asleep.

I finally pulled up to the little house that I could already tell that it was full of commotion. I could hear people talking and laughing. I'm hoping that she is in a better mood today. I unhooked my seat belt and got out of the car. I stood up and heard my back pop like ten times. I don't think that's a good sign.

Walking to the door, I heard everything stop. Then a crash. Then the door flung open.

"HI! How are you? Oh my gosh you have to see what just happened! We have pancakes! They have chocolate chips in them." She paused taking a breath. Then she turned around and busted out laughing. She had to most angelic laugh noramally, but now it was mixed with like I don't know how to explain it. She was talking a mile a minute. I'm going to no look the gift horse in the mouth because is in a better mood now and I will take it.

"Hi!" I said excitedly back to her. I tried to grab for her but she moved away to fast. Where was she going? What drug is she on?

"Hahahahahaha!" She was grasping her stomach to make sure that she didn't explode I'm guessing.

"What happened?" I looked at the sight before me.

Sam was covered in pancake better standing in front of the mixer and Max, Sasha, and Chloe were just as equally covered. Sam did not look happy with the mixer. He was glowering down at it.

"Stupid ass machine. Cant do a damn thing I tell it to." He said in an angry tone.

"Sammy, calm down. Ill make them. I know how to cook. Go take a shower and they will be done after you get out of the shower." Genevieve said reassuringly.

He stalked away. I don't think he even saw me. Oh well. I don't want to cross his path at the moment. He is mad and when he is mad it is just better to let him be mad.

She walked away from me again, but I follower her more closely this time. She was memorizing. Her ass moved perfectly in sync with her movements. Oh god think of something besides her ass. Think of Sam beating me with a stick. Then calling Paul over to finish the job. If you want something to work you have to go into detail. I found that out the hard way a long time ago.

"Hot and dangerous If you're one of us, then roll with us" V started sing-yelling. She was just bursting with energy.

I guess I have never heard that song, but I have never heard that 'Rockstar 101' song either until she told me yesterday.

"Cause we make the hipsters fall in love And we've got hot-pants on and up," Chloe sang after V finished her part. What the hell kind of song is this? Who has there Hot Pants on and up? What does that mean?

"And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace," Sasha yelled after them. I have heard her sing and it is not pleasant. I was glad that she chose to yell rather than sing. I still have yet to hear V sing.

"I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexyfied  
So let's go-o-o" V Sang-yelled again. She knew a lot of the words to this song. Who the hell sings this kinda thing?

"Wha-" I started to ask what are they singing when Sasha and Chloe cut me off.

"Let's go!" They yelled in unison. A crappy unison, but a unison.

"Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb  
Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb  
We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are!" They all sang together. Who the hell finds this kind of song?

I looked over at Max waiting for him to join in their song. He was looking at me too. He gave me this weird face and pointed at them?

He mouth 'Sugar' to me and I understood.

Oh. That makes more sense. V is now running around Yelling, "DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious!  
I'm just talking' the truth." She looked like she was having a great time.

They stopped singing and V turned slowly to me and said, "Aren't I just be best singer ever? I know I am. You don't have to make them feel unworthy because they cant sing. You can tell me later. Oh goodness I have a lot of energy." She said still talking a mile a minute. I walked over to the table and took a seat. I looked over to the doorway and saw that all the guys were standing there watching them. I could tell that they were laughing because their chests were going up and down like crazy. Then I heard a little noise. It was like a bloop.

"This is going straight to Facebook." Embry said.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Long enough to hear them start to burst out into song and get it caught on camera." Paul blurted.

"I don't care if you post that to Facebook it's not like you're my friend." V said while she was mixing the pancake batter I assume.

"If you wait long enough we will have a dance made up to it too." Sasha included.

"When you post it put They are who they are. Because the name of the song is 'We R Who We R'." Chloe concluded.

"Ill be sure to do that. I'll write that in a mental note." Embry said back to them in a girly tone.

V had already pulled out a griddle and was warming it up. "Can you do this for a minute?" She asked Sasha.

"Yea." Sasha replied.

V ran out of the room. I already felt the pull to go to her. I got out of the small to me wooden chair I was sitting in and walked to towards the way she went. I saw her run into her room.

I was walking towards her room too then she ran out of the room. With a huge smile on her face.

She had a iHome in her hands. Oh God. What is she going to do?

* * *

**Hope that y'all know that I love you guys! Thanks for reading I really do love all the hits that I get! Please just send me a little message in a reveiw! That would make my day! **


	19. Authors Note! Very Important!

Hey my pretties. This is an author's note if you have not noticed. I will be updating **KDC** soon, so dont freak out that im canceling it. IM NOT! But I have something that you may like right here.

I am going to write a new story and it will be about one of the Wolves from the pack imprinting on one of you guys! I want you to send me a description of yourself and I will choose from the people who send in there info. You dont have to use your real name or anything like that. You can make up a person for all I care. You could do your alternate personality i.e. Beyonce and Sasha Fierce. How would I know?

Little things to think about.

Hair color

Eye color

Height

fave color

what part of the country do you like best?

Other Crazy and fun info about you (or your made up person)

Your imprinter!

Come one and send me a message or review and tell me! I will make about you and it will be as close to you as I can get.

Thanks for reading! Love you guys!

Hope you have a great Holiday Month!

I know I will! My Birthday is in Six Day!

Thanks for reading Ke$ha Dont Cry!


End file.
